Time
by curlyk03
Summary: COMPLETE: In ten years things can change…in a year things can change…heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!
1. Minding Your Own Business

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In ten years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
Minding Your Own Business:  
  
Rory looked back on her life. Twenty-six, single with ten-year-old daughter, Trinity. She didn't mind her life, despite the challenges and hardships she went through to make her life and her daughters life enjoyable. Rory in some ways loved it.  
  
Harvard, was a dream, but with Trinity not even two, Rory had to settle for something closer. Yale. Lorelai had been supportive of Rory and helped her as much as she could through the pregnancy and beginning of Trinity's life. Jess had returned her freshman year of college and made her life more complicated, as well as the whole Dean/Lindsay battle.  
  
Rory wished sometimes for that certain person to fill her heart, to wake up next to. To hold her tight when she was sad. Her mind drifted away from her meeting and deep into her brain, remembering the night he left...  
  
'Do you have to go?' Rory asked crying into his shirt.  
  
'You know I wanna stay! For ever and ever, but I don't have a choice.'  
  
'Why, why did you do it?'  
  
'Why did I break into the safe? I did it prove myself to the guys, something I wish I'd never done.'  
  
'When will I see you again?' she asked lifting her head from his shirt. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying.  
  
'I wish I knew. I'm only 16, so is there that much they could do?' he asked not believing it.  
  
'I'm gonna miss you so much!'  
  
'I waited so long to have you, and now that I do, my life is really sucking!' Tristan said fighting back his own tears. He had to stay strong for Rory, he owed it to her.  
  
'Sucking? No, that word is an understatement! I'll come with you!' Rory said.  
  
'And leave your mom?'  
  
'If I can be with you, it's worth it.'  
  
'Son! We are leaving now, stop this non sense, we have a flight to catch.' His father's voice boomed.  
  
'Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I will always love you, and one day hopefully very soon, I will be back for you.' He said sincerely.  
  
'I'll be here waiting.' She said giving him one last kiss, for who knew how long. Tristan gave her one last hug and picked up his duffel bag and gave a sorry headshake as he got into the car. Rory stood in that spot for a half an hour after they left.  
  
'Miss. Gilmore?' Susan, the office secretary was asking. Rory had come back to her thoughts and realized she had somehow made it back to her office.  
  
'Oh, yea? Sorry.' Rory said apologizing.  
  
'It's okay, but you walked out of a meeting and I just wanted to make sure you were all right.'  
  
'Oh right, umm yea I'm fine.' she managed a small smile. Her office was small and had her certificates tacked to the wall. She worked as a therapist in a small practice with two other's.  
  
'Okay, and your three o-clock cancelled. She wanted to go to her daughter's play.'  
  
'Oh okay, thanks.' Rory said. After Susan left, Rory picked up her phone needing to hear a familiar voice.  
  
Phone---------  
  
L- Hello?  
  
R- Hey Lane, it's me.  
  
L- Oh hi! What's up?  
  
R- Nothing.  
  
L- That's not true! Is everything okay? How's Trinity?  
  
R- She's fine, she's getting old!  
  
L- And you know what that means?  
  
R- What?  
  
L- She'll be going over to friends, hanging out with boys, and wondering where babies come from if she hasn't already asked.  
  
R- No, she hasn't not yet, but why is all that bad?  
  
L- Ror, I didn't say they were bad! I'm just saying, most of her friends will have more than a mom...  
  
R- So you're referring to her dad....  
  
L-Exactly. Rory, she's ten years old! Don't you think she deserves to know who he is?  
  
R- I do, but, he's gone. I haven't seen him in over ten years!  
  
L- I know. So was there a reason you called or you just wanted to chat?  
  
R- I walked out of a meeting not long ago without realizing it. I miss him.  
  
L- You've always missed him.  
  
R- yea, I know but I look at you and Dave, and Lindsay and Dean, and Paris and Jess, and I just wish I had someone like that.  
  
L- So this has nothing to do with Trinity? Just you're being lonely?  
  
R- No, it does have to do with Trinity, but you and Dave, your gonna probably start having kids soon, Jess and Dean already do!  
  
L- What are you doing this lovely Friday evening?  
  
R- Nothing, why?  
  
L- I'll come over, I should get the rest of my work done, and then I can actually see your emotion! Dave will take Trinity out to eat if you want.  
  
R- You sure?  
  
L- Positive.  
  
R- Okay, see you tonight.  
  
End-------------------  
  
Rory sighed and went back to her work. She kept getting distracted so she went online and surfed the web. She went to her yahoo mail and logged in. Six new messages, all was garbage except for 2. One was from her mom, and the other was from an unfamiliar address, with the subject, "Long time no talk!".  
  
She opened her moms first.  
  
Hey Sweets,  
  
Luke and Lee wanted you to come by the house on Sat. night. Lemme know if you can make it with Trinity. Love ya!  
  
Mom :)  
  
Rory smiled. Lee was her half-sister. She was only four. She opened the other email.  
  
Hey Rory,  
  
This is your dad! Your mom gave me your email address, and I hope that's okay, if it's not, just let me know. I feel like we haven't talked in ages, and I wanted to know how my beautiful daughter and my beautiful granddaughter are doing. Email me back, I'm on a business trip to Italy this week, but I'll be back soon. Yours truly,  
  
Chris (Is this appropriate cause, I know I'm your father, but I feel like I haven't been in your life that much.)  
  
Rory bit her lip. Her father didn't know how to sign an email to her? She felt bad for him, so she emailed him back.  
  
Dad—  
  
It's fine that you email me! I am actually glad you did, it'll give us a chance to talk while your away. Trinity and I are fine, we may go over to mom's tomorrow night. You can sign emails with "dad" if you want, and I understand. Things are going well at work, and Trinity is excited to be out of school in a month. She's gonna be in 5th grade! Wow they grow up fast! Well I should get back to work. Love,  
  
Rory ;)  
  
She smiled and hit the send button. She looked at her clock, I was 3:00. Rory had to leave to pick up Trinity. The teacher had asked to speak with Rory for a few minutes after all the kids had left. Rory left the building and arrived at the elementary school. She walked inside smiling as she passed a few people she recognized. Trinity was sitting outside the classroom as another mom and her son left the classroom.  
  
'Hey babe.' Rory said hugging her daughter.  
  
'Hey. I made a picture in art today.' She said holding up the drawing. It was a very detailed drawing of an apple.  
  
'Wow, this is amazing! Are you sure you didn't copy this?' Rory asked truly amazed.  
  
'Nope.' Trinity laughed, but quieted down when her teacher, Mrs. Wright came out.  
  
'Miss. Gilmore?'  
  
'Oh, hi.' Rory smiled at Trinity and went into the classroom with the teacher.  
  
'Miss. Gilmore—'  
  
'Please call me Lori.' Rory said. She used that nickname for people she didn't like.  
  
'Okay, Lori, your daughter, Trinity is a very good student, but I'm a little worried about her.'  
  
'You are, why?'  
  
'She seems a little down. For instance on Monday, the kids were asked to make a description of their parents.'  
  
'I don't understand. Did she say she didn't have a mother, or something?' Rory asked not understanding.  
  
'No, she did wonderfully on your part, but she talked about her grandfather, I believe, Luke? So, she didn't mention her father.'  
  
'Mrs. Wright, is that a problem? She never knew her father. He had to leave for personal reasons.'  
  
'So you're not concerned about this?' the teacher asked.  
  
'What's there to be concerned about? The closest she's gotten with him is by seeing a picture back from when we were in high school. Mrs. Wright, I am aware that she should know her father, but unless there is some kind of sick reason you must know why she picked a male role model other than her father, I think you should just leave it alone.'  
  
'Lori—'  
  
'No, I honestly have to say that unless she is emotionally not doing well, you should leave her family issue's within the family. Now I would hate to cut this meeting short, but I would like to spend time with my daughter.' Rory said walking out of the room. She took Trinity's hand and left the building.  
  
'Mommy, are you okay?'  
  
'Yea, but your teacher—I don't like her!' Trinity laughed.  
  
'Where have you been this whole year! She sucks!'  
  
'Hey, hey, watch your mouth now!'  
  
'Sorry, she's a really bad teacher.'  
  
'Better.' Rory said.  
  
'So what are we doing today?'  
  
'Well, I was thinking that Dave wants to have dinner with you so—'  
  
'I'll go!' Trinity said excited. She liked Dave a lot. With her mom Trinity liked to be calm, but with Dave she was crazy!  
  
'Okay, okay, then it's a date.' Rory said as she turned into the Dairy Queen.  
  
'Okay, sweetie, what do you want today?' Rory asked as they walked up to the window.  
  
'Hi, can I have two chocolate shakes and Trinity, you want a vanilla?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Okay, and one vanilla.' She paid for it and stopped by Luke's before going home. Every Friday Rory and Trinity went to DQ and got shake's. They got into a habit of getting one for Lee too.  
  
Later that night, Trinity was picked up by Dave and Lane stayed with Rory at Rory's apartment.  
  
'So, how was your teacher appointment?' Lane asked sitting on the couch.  
  
'Torture! The freaking teacher doesn't know whose business to stay out of! She asked about Tri's dad. I pretty much told her to go to hell, and to only worry about it if it was affecting Trinity.'  
  
'Smart.' Lane said nodding.  
  
'Thanks. So how are you? Married, happily...'  
  
'Rory, you'll find someone.'  
  
'I know, but I was asking about you. Kids?'  
  
'Well, Dave doesn't know yet, but I do think I'm pregnant.' Lane said happily.  
  
'Oh my god!!' Rory shouted and hugged her best friend.  
  
'I know! I'm so excited, I'm gonna tell Dave tomorrow. I just wanted you to be the first one to know.'  
  
'Aww, thanks.' The stayed up and talked the whole night. Dave came in around 9:30 carrying a sleeping Trinity. They said good night and Lane and Dave left. Rory fell into a peaceful slumber soon after.  
  
Hey: Okay I just realized this but almost all of—well all of my stories are about Rory getting pregnant....hmmm. Well anyway, review!!! PLEASE!! Thanks, :0) and tell me what you think!! 


	2. Searching Hartford

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean won't be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In ten years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
'Thanks. So how are you? Married, happily...'  
  
'Rory, you'll find someone.'  
  
'I know, but I was asking about you. Kids?'  
  
'Well, Dave doesn't know yet, but I do think I'm pregnant.' Lane said happily.  
  
'Oh my god!!' Rory shouted and hugged her best friend.  
  
'I know! I'm so excited, I'm gonna tell Dave tomorrow. I just wanted you to be the first one to know.'  
  
Searching Harford:  
  
Rory hadn't been getting much sleep the past few weeks. Trinity had two weeks of school left and now was the time when a lot of people would tell her that they had new summer problems and she'd be swamped with appointments. Lane was pregnant and the couple was ecstatic. Rory felt happy for them, she really did.  
  
Rory only had one appointment that day. She was relieved that it was a morning appointment. That meant she could relax the rest of the day, maybe get some errands done. Her client had decided that she wasn't really ready for a relationship, and Rory was trying to help her see why, but wasn't helping. Her client didn't want help anymore but then came back a month later, when Rory had decided that she couldn't help her.  
  
Rory's first stop was the bank. She had just gotten her bills and needed to take out money to pay them. Soon she was on her way to the Hartford police department to ask for papers that she needed to sign. She walked into the small building of offices and into the legal office.  
  
'Brett, I got a call.' Rory said. Brett was the man who dealt with searches and locals.  
  
'Yup, here ya go.' He gave her a packet of papers.  
  
'Thanks.' Rory turned around then faced Brett again.  
  
'You okay?' he asked.  
  
'Yea, umm, could I maybe come back in a few minutes for these? I really have to go pee!' Rory said.  
  
'Of course.' He laughed as she dashed out of the room. He went back to his work, when he heard a knock on the frame.  
  
'Just take them.' He said before looking up. He stood up, and observed the person who was definitely not Rory, and could never be.  
  
'Hi, can I help you?' Brett asked pointing to a chair so the visitor could sit.  
  
'Yea, umm, I was wondering if I could maybe have a search for a person.'  
  
'Umm, sure.' He got up and put the packet of paper's in the slot outside his door, so Rory wouldn't interrupt him.  
  
'What's the name, and do they live in Hartford?'  
  
'Well, I'm almost positive she lives in Hartford, but Lorelai Gilmore?'  
  
'Lorelai Gilmore? I hope you realize that there are three Lorelai Gilmore's.'  
  
'Three?'  
  
'Yes, well now there's two. The eldest passed away, so which one?'  
  
'Is there a way you could give me both?'  
  
'Hmm, is there a way you could tell me your name?' he asked but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He called for them to come in.  
  
'Sorry, I forgot my bag.' Rory said coming in quickly then leaving not paying attention to the familiar male.  
  
'Friend?' the man asked.  
  
'You could say that, or you I could just ask you for your name again.'  
  
'Tristan. Tristan Dugrey.'  
  
'Well Tristan, that beautiful woman that just came in would be the youngest one...so far.'  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'You came in here and asked for a Lorelai Gilmore, well if you wanted the one that had a baby, wait no, if you wanted the one that raised, wait no that's not right either, if you wanted the Lorelai that graduated high school like 10 years ago, then that would be her. Or, if she had a nickname, like Rory.' He said finally getting it right.  
  
'I, umm, I?'  
  
'Look, she wont wait for you. You gotta go to her, whoever you are.' Brett said dismissing Tristan. Tristan nodded and ran out of the office. He saw her getting into her car, but got out when she saw a man coming with a girl and a baby.  
  
'Jess, what are you doing with my girl?' Rory asked.  
  
'I had early dismissal today!'  
  
'Since when?'  
  
'Since the fire alarm went off.' Trinity said.  
  
'Ahh, thanks Jess.'  
  
'Sure. Adele wanted to be of service.' Jess said gently shaking his daughter who was peacefully sitting in his arms.  
  
'Thanks Adele.' Rory said patting her back.  
  
'Okay, well I knew I'd find you here, so I just wanted your daughter to connect with you.'  
  
'Well, thanks. Trin, you ready to go?' Rory asked and gave jess a thank you hug. Jess play saluted and left in his car.  
  
'Yup, but there's this man, who's staring at you and he's giving me the creeps!' Trinity said making a shaking movement through her body for emphasis. Rory laughed and turned to see, she didn't see anyone she knew, except for one man, but he didn't look familiar.  
  
'Who?' Rory asked. Trinity discreetly pointed and Rory looked at the man again. She squinted her eyes, and then she realized who it was. Blue eyes, blond hair, six foot, amazing build...yup it was him looking even more gorgeous ten years later.  
  
'Mom, who is it?' Trinity asked.  
  
'Babe, umm, could you maybe sit in the car? I'll be right there.' Rory said unlocking the door, and putting the keys in the car so the air worked. Rory locked the door and left her air conditioned car with Trinity in it. She took deep breaths and walked up to him, he was sitting on a bench now, his head hanging, as he stared at the gray pavement.  
  
'It never changes.' Rory said.  
  
'You can stare at it all you want, but it will never change.' He looked up, and then slowly stood up very much noticing her tears forming quickly in her eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she hugged him back with all her strength.  
  
Trinity watched from the car. She turned it off and got out with the keys. She started to walk up to the two.  
  
'I missed you Mary.' He said sadly.  
  
'Yea? After ten years I didn't think you would, but I still missed you like you left yesterday.'  
  
'I would never forget you. I told you I couldn't, and I can't.' he sat down next to her on the bench and rubbed her back.  
  
'I. I don't know what to say!' she laughed.  
  
'I don't expect you too. I'm even speechless!!' he said.  
  
'So, why are you back all of a sudden?'  
  
'Military School goes into the Army, and that is where I was. Although for the past few months, I've been trying to figure out what state I was in! I left because I realized there is so much I left behind!'  
  
'Yea. Maybe more than you think.' She added quietly. Trinity came up to them and gasped.  
  
'It's the guy from your pictures.' She said whispering.  
  
'Hi, I'm Tristan Dugrey, you are?' he said holding out his hand. Trinity just stared at his hand.  
  
'Trinity, you're right. This is the guy from the pictures.'  
  
'I'm so glad I have a fan club!'  
  
'Now sweetie, can you please go back to the car. I'll explain everything tonight, okay? We'll have a party.'  
  
'Okay.' She said uncertainly, but went back anyway.  
  
'So the guy who dropped her off—'  
  
'Jess, but he's married. I'm single if that's what your wondering.'  
  
'Yea, it was. Well you and your sister have a good relationship.'  
  
'Yea, umm, she's not exactly my sister.'  
  
'Oh, just a friend who happens to be very beautiful like you?'  
  
'Looks like mine run in families, Tristan.'  
  
'Right...'  
  
'Tristan a lot can change in ten years, a lot can happen in a year, heck a lot can happen in a night!'  
  
'I know. I understand, which is why I'm being patient.  
  
'No, I don't think you understand.' Rory said getting up and looking in the direction of her car.  
  
'I think I do, I have a lot of catching up to do.'  
  
'Yea, you have that too, but not just with me Tristan. With Paris, with your family, but there are new things that would complicate your life, if you choose to be with me.'  
  
'What? I can handle babysitting your sister if you need.'  
  
'She is not my sister!'  
  
'Then who is she?'  
  
'She's my daughter.' Tristan looked like he had been hit over the head.  
  
'Daughter?' he repeated.  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'I didn't think you would get that close with anyone.'  
  
'I didn't.'  
  
'How not? Obviously you did—'  
  
'Obviously if I what? If I have a daughter? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think you were that stupid.'  
  
'What, you adopted her?'  
  
'NO!' she stopped and took a few breaths relaxing her. She let out a chuckle. ' So many times I have dreamed about this day. Seeing you again after ten years, but never did it go this way.' She said quietly.  
  
'Then how did it go?'  
  
'I just came right out and told you.'  
  
'Told me what?'  
  
'That you have a daughter.'  
  
'Wait, but you just said that...'  
  
'That I had a daughter, right, I know. Now connect the dots.' She waited a few seconds then continued.  
  
'You took my virginity away from me, of course willingly on my part, but it was sex. No matter what, we did, we had sex.'  
  
'It couldn't have happened the first time though.'  
  
'So? We did it more than once Tristan. If I remember correctly there were weekends when we even didn't want to wait till we got to a bed we just did it five feet in front of it.'  
  
'Ten years.' He said quietly.  
  
'Yea, ten years ago I was pregnant with your baby.'  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you for all you loyal reviewers!! I love you all 3 !!! 


	3. Three Women

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In ten years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
'You took my virginity away from me, of course willingly on my part, but it was sex. No matter what, we did, we had sex.'  
  
'It couldn't have happened the first time though.'  
  
'So? We did it more than once Tristan. If I remember correctly there were weekends when we even didn't want to wait till we got to a bed we just did it five feet in front of it.'  
  
'Tens years.' He said quietly.  
  
'Yea, ten years ago I was pregnant with your baby.'  
  
Three Ladies:  
  
'How?'  
  
'Sex? Love making? Getting laid? Take your pick.' She said laughing softly.  
  
'No, I meant how could I have been so stupid. I had a chance to leave, but I didn't. I should have come back. None of this would've happened.'  
  
'Yes, it would have. No matter what you did or didn't do, you got me pregnant and I would've never gotten an abortion.'  
  
'I'm sorry.' He said.  
  
'Don't be sorry for me. I managed, just be sorry for not knowing your daughter until she was ten.' She looked at his face. She could tell he was regretting every decision he ever made after that night, and was full of pain on missing something so big.  
  
'I really screwed up.' He said after a few minutes.  
  
'No, you didn't. it's not your fault—'  
  
'Not my fault that I have a daughter that you did mention was biologically mine, and not my fault that I was sent to NC?'  
  
'I was going more along the lines of screwing up, but no it isn't your fault. Fate meant for this to happen. You know I don't believe in this stuff, but for once, I do.'  
  
'Can I, can I meet her properly? You know, hey I'm your pitiful dad, you must be my daughter. Flattered to meet you.' He said. Rory took his hand.  
  
'It wont go like that, I promise you. She has the rest of the day off, why don't we go to a park or something? All three of us.' Rory offered.  
  
'You think she'll talk to me?'  
  
'What about you knocking me up? No, I don't think so.' She laughed, he managed a smile too.  
  
'No, for being so pitiful.'  
  
'I don't think your pitiful.' Rory said smiling. She led him to her car. Trinity got out and met her mom. Trinity gave her a warm hug.  
  
'Hey Trinity, this would probably be a good time to ask me all those questions about the pictures.' Rory said.  
  
'Okay, umm, Tristan?'  
  
'Yea, this is Tristan Dugrey. He went to high school with me and then had to leave.'  
  
'Oh, hi.' Trinity said smiling but still not understanding.  
  
'Trinity, Tristan is your other half. Tristan is your dad.' Her eyes went wide.  
  
'My, my dad?' she asked shocked.  
  
'Yea, I haven't seen him in ten years, so this is umm quite a shock for me too!'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked.  
  
'I wanted to wait until the time was right. When I felt it would be beneficial to you.'  
  
'Translation?'  
  
'I wanted to wait until I was sure I could explain it to you, because your dad being back will definitely complicate your life and mine. Maybe even grandma, and grandpa Luke, Dave, and Lane. Probably Jess and Adele, and Paris.'  
  
'So you're my dad. Hmm, well I'm Trinity it's nice to meet you..' She said politely. Tristan got down on one knee to get almost level with the girls face.  
  
'Tristan.' He said.  
  
'You look like me in a way, or I guess because your older I look like you.'  
  
'You seem very smart, like your mom.' Tristan said looking up at Rory. Trinity smiled.  
  
'Do you mind if I ask you some questions?' Trinity asked.  
  
'No, I don't. Go ahead.'  
  
'Okay, umm, how come I never knew you?'  
  
'Well when I was in high school, in 10th grade, I made a bad decision and I was punished for it. When I left as I just found out a few minutes ago, you were already on your way to being delivered to your mom, and I came back now because I realized that I couldn't live one more day without seeing your mom again.'  
  
'Did you know that I was born?'  
  
'No, I didn't. I didn't even know that I should expect you, but I'm glad that even though you're already ten, that I at least got to meet you.'  
  
'I'm glad too. My teacher, Mrs. Wright, well now that you're here, you can piss her off.'  
  
'Ahem.'  
  
'Sorry, but you know Uncle Jess is a bad influence on me!' Trinity protested. Tristan laughed.  
  
'Yup, you're definitely my daughter!'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'I know because as you said you look like me, and also because I would've said the exact same thing as you, but tell me, why do you not like your teacher?'  
  
'Because mommy got into a fight with her, and anyone who doesn't agree with my mom is not worth my time.' She said proudly.  
  
'I agree with that.' Tristan said. Rory smiled at how well her daughter was doing. Rory's eyes were wet once again at seeing the scene in front of her. Trinity saw.  
  
'Mommy, why are you crying?' she asked and hugged her moms waist again,  
  
'Sweetie, these are happy tears. I'm just really happy that you and your dad are...well getting along, but then of course if you asked him he would say that everyone got along with him.' Rory said laughing again. Tristan stood up.  
  
'Are you two gonna hug?' Trinity asked.  
  
'It depends if your mom will let me...again.' Rory smiled and nodded. Tristan out her arms around Rory and then kissed her hair. After a few minutes they separated. Trinity spoke.  
  
'Hey mom, I know it's only Thursday, but can we get DQ anyway instead of tomorrow?' She asked. Rory smiled and nodded her head again.  
  
'DQ?' Tristan asked.  
  
'Dairy Queen. Every Friday mom and me get a shake, but today, is special, my dad is with us.' Trinity said sweetly.  
  
'You guys, it's okay to hug! For pete's sake, you are related!' Rory cried out. The two laughed and Tristan wrapped his arms around Trinity's small body. He felt her light breathing on his neck and felt her smiling on his shoulder.  
  
'You can let go now.' Trinity said quietly. Tristan chuckled and let her go.  
  
'See that wasn't so bad!' Rory said.  
  
'I'm glad you came back.' Trinity said kindly.  
  
'I'm glad I came back too.' He whispered back.  
  
'And I'm even happier than both of you because one; I have a fabulous and beautiful daughter, and two; she finally has a real dad!' Rory said rubbing her chilly arms.  
  
'Hey Rory, if you're cold, then we can do something inside.'  
  
'Yea, mom! And we can go roller skating and we can get hot cocoa!'  
  
'Okay, but the park is nice too.' She said slowly.  
  
'Then let's go!' Trinity said jumping up with excitement. The walk to the park was short and silent. Trinity walked beside them and dragged her feet. They walked past a restaurant.  
  
'Hey Mom, I have to go to the bathroom.'  
  
'Oh okay. Let's use the restaurant. Tristan, you can come in or if you want you can wait outside.'  
  
'I'll come in.' he said following them in. He sat at an empty table and watched Trinity and Rory disappear into the back of the building. He sat there for a few minutes when he heard a conversation of three older ladies at another table.  
  
'Melody, wasn't that Lorelai Gilmore?' Jane, one of the woman asked.  
  
'Yes, but I believe she's the daughter.' The third woman said.  
  
'The third Lorelai.' Melody agreed.  
  
'And how old is her daughter? You know I heard that the girl's father was sent to Military School, and then had to join the army.'  
  
'No, that's not true!' Melody laughed then continued.  
  
'He didn't love her. All her wanted was to use her for his own despicable pleasure and when he found out that he had made her pregnant, he just left.'  
  
'That horrible person!' Jane gasped.  
  
'Yes, shameful isn't it. Did you see that man she cam in with? He looks scrumptious.' Melody said eyeing Tristan. Tristan couldn't take it any longer and he got up and ordered three hot chocolates. The waitress brought it out before the two came back from the bathroom. A couple minutes they emerged. They stopped at the table of ladies.  
  
'Hey, you guys.' Rory said smiling and giving them quick hugs.  
  
'It's nice to see you Lorelai, dear.'  
  
'It's nice to see you all too.'  
  
'Mom, I'm gonna go back.'  
  
'Okay.' They watched her go back to the table with Tristan.  
  
'So, that boy, mmmm, is he good wnough? I mean after all didn't you just break up with that last one? What was his name, Nate?'  
  
'Nick?'  
  
'Yes him.'  
  
'Well he didn't understand that my daughter is first, and I'm well aware that this new man will be very open to coming second.'  
  
'Now, please, how are you so sure?'  
  
'Well, nothing makes me sure, I just mean our past relationship and everything.'  
  
'What about your past?'  
  
'Well we dated before. Back in high school.'  
  
'Oh, so he knows the father?'  
  
'My father, no, well they've met but-'  
  
'No, listen, the father, you know...your daughter's other parent...'  
  
'Oh, well yea very well in fact.'  
  
'So when will he be coming back? He father?'  
  
'Very soon.' Rory smiled before leaving. Very soon she though. She enjoyed making them wonder who the guy was. It gave her enjoyment to watch three woman battle over why Tristan really did leave. She had corrected the rumors several times, but every time she heard them, they were even more incorrect.  
  
Wow, that was an incredibly long chapter!! Tell me if this was too long, and remember, even if you don't have a fanfic login name, you can still review!! Thanks, Kiki :0) 


	4. My Business is NOT your business

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In eight years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
'So when will he be coming back? Her father?'  
  
'Very soon.' Rory smiled before leaving. Very soon she though. She enjoyed making them wonder who the guy was. It gave her enjoyment to watch three woman battle over why Tristan really did leave. She had corrected the rumors several times, but every time she heard them, they were even more incorrect.  
  
My Business is NOT your business:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was strange. I met my father today for the first time, Mommy was crying, and she said it was because she was happy but I don't think it is. I wish I could know what's going on in mom's head. I want her to be happy. My dad's name is Tristan. Kinda like my name, Trinity. I look a lot like him. I have his fair skin and the same blue eyes. He has blondish hair, and is really tall. He seems like a really good guy, but I don't know the whole story of why he left. Maybe he killed someone! My father is a murderer? I'm only ten! Why oh why....? I don't think he is though, because mommy wouldn't have trusted him with me. Anyways, today we had a fire drill in school too, and got to leave school early! Bingo...score! Hehe, that was cool! Uncle Jess and Adele picked me up and then I met my dad. It's getting late and tomorrow I have school again, but it's Friday!!! Okay, thank you. Sincerely,  
  
Trinity Ann  
  
Trinity went to sleep after that. Meanwhile Tristan and Rory were outside on the balcony chatting.  
  
'So Rory, I should get going, but I really enjoyed seeing you again.'  
  
'Tristan...stay here! There's an extra room.'  
  
'No, I shouldn't.'  
  
'Why shouldn't you?'  
  
'Because it would be odd, and you would be sending Trinity a bad message.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Look, I'd rather not. I'll just stay in a hotel tonight, and then go to my parents or something.'  
  
'Or you can stop being stubborn and sleep here.'  
  
'Rory-'  
  
'No, why cant you stay here? I haven't seen you in ten years!'  
  
'I cant because it wouldn't be fair to our daughter. Yes our daughter because I know what'll happen if I stay here tonight.'  
  
'What'll happen?'  
  
'Come on! We both know that there could be a dramatic loss of clothes and after seeing you for the first time in ten years, it would be wrong. Tomorrow we'd both end up regretting it! I'll date you Rory, I wouldn't chance it, but I cant go out with you and stay here. Maybe if I were just a friend, but I'm not.'  
  
'Who says?'  
  
'I didn't mean it like that, I meant that because I have kid who is sleeping in the next room, I couldn't do that. If she weren't mine, it would be different.'  
  
'I don't get it.' Rory said blankly.  
  
'Is dating a possibility between us?'  
  
'What does that-'  
  
'Just please answer the question.'  
  
'Okay, yea it does, why?'  
  
'Why? Because if we go out and of we sleep together which is bound to happen anywhere I go, and then we break up for reason's I have no idea about, then we'd be giving Trinity the wrong impression.'  
  
'She doesn't even know what sex is Tristan, or even how kids are made. She still thinks the stork brings them!'  
  
'I doubt she believes in a stork anymore. I knew where and how babies were made when I was seven.'  
  
'What's your point?'  
  
'She's not gonna be like this for ever.'  
  
'What makes you think that?'  
  
'I'm just basing it on life experience. Your mom had you at 16, and thought that you would never grow up! Even at sixteen you thought it was gross to go out with a guy, and look what happened not that long after. Look, I'm just thinking about Trinity here. Not myself, not you, just her. I have to Rory, please understand.'  
  
'I do, I just really, really missed you.' She said sadly. He felt for her and walked over to the corner chair and sat down next to her. He pulled her into a hug. She relaxed into him. They stayed like that for a while, and then broke apart.  
  
'I bet I missed you more!' Tristan teased. She laughed and leaned into his into him one more time. Tristan thought she was so peaceful so he didn't wake her. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in giving her a light kiss on the forehead, and then leaving.  
  
He checked into the hotel and laid in his bed for a while thinking. He would leave early tomorrow morning and arrive at Rory's apartment. Finally he was overcome by a sleep.  
  
The next morning he did he all too familiar exercise and took a shower and headed back over to Rory's place. He was not surprised to find her already up and moving about.  
  
'Shit!' Rory whispered softly as she stepped on a shoe.  
  
'You okay?'  
  
'AAHHHH!!' Rory jumped scared and then breathed heavily seeing who it was.  
  
'And that's what I do to you when I scare you...' he said smirking.  
  
'Very funny.' She said. She was already dressed wearing a cute dress and low heels.  
  
'So what're you doing up this early?'  
  
'I leave for work in about fifteen minutes. It's part of my DQ thing. I make the mornings up to her by getting her a shake. Today I feel terrible though because she has bring your parent to school day and I promised her I would go.'  
  
'Why cant you?'  
  
'Because my job happens to be one of those shitty ones.' She said sighing.  
  
'I'll go. I don't know her, that'll give me a chance.'  
  
'You wanna go to a fourth grade class?'  
  
'Yea, I do. Are you against that, cause-'  
  
'No, I think that's an amazing idea. Thanks.'  
  
'Don't thank me, I want to.' He said. She smiled at him and threw him a bagel.  
  
'Eat. I have to go, her school starts at 8:15, and she should get up at about 7:45. She'll give you directions.'  
  
'Sounds good.' He waved as she left and looked at his watch. 7:15, he had a half hour so he turned on the T.V. About Twenty-five minutes later he heard a small voice.  
  
'Mom? Is that you?'  
  
'No, it's me.' Tristan said getting up. Her face lit up.  
  
'What are you doing here? Where's my mom?'  
  
'Your mom had to work, she really wanted to come to your parent thing at school today, but I thought I was the next best thing.'  
  
'You are. Thanks, and don't worry about my mom. She had to miss the one in the beginning of the school year also because she had a fever, but she never knew that. Please don't tell her.'  
  
'I wont, you've got my word.' He said bending down in front of her.  
  
'And Trinity, I never got a chance to apologize for not being here until yesterday. Had I known your mom was pregnant with you, I would've come back sooner.'  
  
'It's okay, but why did you have to leave in the first place? Did you murder someone?' Tristan laughed and then answered her.  
  
'No, I went through a friends dad's things and the father didn't approve so my father sent me away to a school where they teach you to behave. After that my father made me join the army and for five years I couldn't come back from the training, and another five years for a project that was only supposed to be a year.'  
  
'So you never killed anyone?'  
  
'Never.' Tristan said patting her arm. She smiled and gave him a hug. Trinity got dressed and the two left for the school. Tristan found a spot in the crowded lot and parked. Trinity wanted to hold his hand as they walked in. It made her feel better.  
  
They walked to her classroom and were greeted by some of her friends and their parents who looked a whole lot older than Tristan. He had forgotten that little detail.  
  
'Hey Cassie!' Trinity said saying hi to her best friend. Her mom came up behind her.  
  
'Hello Trinity, how are you?' the mom asked.  
  
'I'm good, and you?'  
  
'Oh fine. So is this your brother?'  
  
'No, he's my dad.' She said proudly.  
  
'Tristan.' He said putting out his hand.  
  
'Delila.' She said shaking his hand peculiarly.  
  
'So Ann, is Cassie a good friend?'  
  
'yea, she's my best friend.' She said when they sat down at her desk. A boy came over.  
  
'Hey, so who's here with you?' the boy asked.  
  
'My dad.'  
  
'What but I thought you never met him.' He said curiously but sweetly.  
  
'Well, I just met him yesterday.'  
  
'Oh that's cool. I'm Braxton. Brax for short, you must be her dad. It's cool that she finally met you.' He said to Tristan.  
  
'Yea, I think so. So are you two friends?' he asked.  
  
'Yea, except my mom doesn't let me have girls over. She thinks I'm too young.'  
  
'Oh, well that's too bad. Maybe you two could go bowling, or mini golfing one day.'  
  
'Would you bring us?' Trinity asked excitedly.  
  
'I might, it depends if you're nice to me or not.' He said smiling. She laughed and took her seat again when the teacher called the classroom to order. First they had classes and then after lunch they all came together and had a little introducing party. The kids were to get up and introduce their parents, and say one interesting fact about them. Finally Trinity's turn came. When she stood up in the front of the class she saw her mom standing in the back. Her face lit up again for what seemed the 50th time that day.  
  
'Hi, my name is Trinity A.G.D. and both my mom and dad are here.'  
  
'Trinity dear, are you sure both are here?' the teacher interrupted.  
  
'Yes, I'm sure. One interesting thing about my mom is that she raised me all by herself, and an interesting fact about him was that he was brave enough to come back to all the things he missed out on, like me.' She said looking from one parent to another. Something about her little speech went straight to every person's mind.  
  
'Well, umm good Trinity and something interesting about yourself.'  
  
'I'm actually thankful I have both of my parents and if you aren't, then you need to talk to them about it.' Rory stood there unable to move by her daughter's powerful rules. Tristan she had noticed had joined her mom in the back trying to bring her forward to the seat. Trinity left the front of the room and hugged her mom and then hugged her dad. Tristan without thinking gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
'You don't know how much that means to me.' He said to her softly.  
  
'I think I do.' Trinity's tears started to roll down her cheeks. Rory stayed for the rest of day as well as Tristan. At the end, it was no surprise to Rory or Trinity that the teacher wanted to briefly meet with her. But what choice did they have, so they stayed after a few minutes.  
  
'Miss. Gilmore, and Mr. Umm-'  
  
'It's Tristan Dugrey.'  
  
'Right, Mr. Dugrey, please explain this situation to me because either you didn't say something or I didn't understand. It is more likely that-'  
  
'Excuse me, but what does this have to do with? Does it really matter whether we tell you or not what we do and do not do? Is that really your business?'  
  
'Yes it is.'  
  
'Then it's our business to know if you have been sexually active lately.' Tristan said with a straight face.  
  
'I do not believe that is your business!' the teacher said. Rory was looking down, she knew Tristan would take care of so she made an excuse to leave.  
  
'I hate to leave so suddenly, her fath- my husband can take care of this, I need to get back to work.' She said. She gave Tristan a kiss on the lips and walked out. Tristan smirked.  
  
'So umm if what you do sexually isn't our business then why is me and Miss. Gilmore your business?'  
  
'Because it is.'  
  
'No, it's not and you need to maybe mind your own business because talking like this at your age could be threatening. You know not many people have said good things about you, and because I am on the Connecticut Board of Teachers, I have been sent to evaluate you. I am sorry Mrs. Wright, but you are no longer needed at this school.'  
  
'What? What about your wife?'  
  
'Wife? Oh, of course well it's a group project. Every once in a while they setup an evaluation done by a family. So thank you Mrs. Wright, but this year will be completed and then I suggest looking for a new job at another school. Have a good day.' Tristan said and left the classroom leaving Mrs. Wright stunned and mad. She left the building quite unhappy and Tristan filled Rory and Trinity in on what he had done. He had received applause from both on his job well done!  
  
NEXT:  
  
'Dr. Cole, These are Trinity's parents. They were not informed of what happened.'  
  
'Oh, well sit down, I even just took out her file to look at.' He said pointing to the chart that happened to be Trinity's. They took a seat and the nurse left.  
  
'So Mr. And Mrs. Dugrey is it?'  
  
'Umm, no, it's Gilmore. He's a Dugrey, I'm Gilmore.' She corrected.  
  
'Ahh, yes sorry about that. Yes, I just read that you aren't married. Now did you hear anything about what happened?'  
  
I'll update soon!! But review soon!! :0) 


	5. Almost Identical Lives

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In eight years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
Almost identical lives:  
  
Rory was sitting at her desk at work. Tristan had been there for one week, and she hadn't told anyone. She was contemplating whether and how to tell everyone. Her mom was always free on Wednesday nights. She could drop Trinity off and then go out to eat with Jess, Paris, Lane, and Dave. She could bring Tristan along and show them her surprise.  
  
She found herself staring into space again, and needed something to get her mind off everything, so she called her mom to tell her, her plans for that evening.  
  
Phone---------------  
  
L- Hi you've reached the home of the grateful and the home of the Brad Pitt lovers who by the way looked gorgeous in Troy.  
  
R- Hey mom, nice greeting.  
  
L- Oh, why thank you. I really liked it although I got weird looks from that.  
  
R- Oh, well I was just wondering if you would watch Trinity tonight. I wanted to go out to eat with some friends.  
  
L- Sure, sure, that's fine. You know it's not everyday I get to see my granddaughter.  
  
R- I know mom, and I also wanted to know if could go out to lunch maybe one day this week?  
  
L- Friday works for me, how about you.  
  
R- Then Friday it is. Okay, I should get going. I'll talk to you later about where to meet.  
  
L- Okay sounds good honey, and I'll see you tonight.  
  
R- yes.  
  
End---------------------------------------  
  
Rory called the rest and jess got a sitter for Adele. She told Tristan her plan and he agreed, but she would have to protect him if they lunged at him. She agreed laughing and they dropped Trinity off careful so her mom didn't see Tristan.  
  
They continued to the cozy restaurant. Tristan was wearing sunglasses and a hat, and the others were already there, waiting to see the surprise Rory told them about.  
  
'Hey Rory, so you got a boyfriend? Is that your surprise?' Lane asked discouraged. She noticed that Tristan didn't follow her all the way to the table.  
  
'Well, yea.'  
  
'Well can we meet him at least?' Paris asked.  
  
'See that could be a problem because you may know him. All of you, especially Paris.'  
  
'Rory, we don't bite.' Dave said laughing.  
  
'He thinks so.'  
  
'Does he even know us?'  
  
'Well, you know him. Okay you guys I'm just gonna come out and tell you that he didn't really wanna come tonight, but I thought that because you all are close to Trinity that you should be able to talk to her about it.'  
  
'You've already had a boyfriend though.'  
  
'Not getting my point....' Paris squinted in the direction of Tristan and saw some blond hair sticking out of the hat. She had a very good clue who it was.  
  
'Rory if he has blue eyes, blond hair, and dated every girl in our grade at Chilton, he better have a better have a good reason for being away so fucking long!'  
  
'Rory Paris wouldn't happen to be talking about Tristan would she?' Lane asked.  
  
'He's nervous.' Rory said. Paris rolled her eyes and figured this wasn't going anywhere. She got up from the table and walked over to him.  
  
'Excuse me, sir?' she asked him. He turned.  
  
'Yea?'  
  
'My friends wanna see if you have nice eyes.' She said feeling like she was gonna puke from the act she was putting on.  
  
'I, umm, I have a sty.'  
  
'Cut the shit Tristan.' Paris said. He took a deep breath and took of his glasses.  
  
'Happy?' he asked sarcastically.  
  
'Hardly. Come on, you're here so you should explain,' she said dragging him back over to the table. Rory had taken a seat and was rubbing her face. Tristan slid next to Rory and took off his hat and Paris returned to her original place.  
  
'Well, umm, it's nice to see you all again.' Tristan said consciously. He looked at the expecting faces of his old friends.  
  
'You're all probably wondering why I'm back, and why so long. Well as you all know I was sent to Military School, and then my father made me go to a boarding school college, and then he made me be in the army. It was supposed to be only one year, but it took five. About 3 months ago, I needed to see Rory again, and last week I finally was able to track her down. That brings us up to today.'  
  
'Yea, but how did your father make you join the army? You were older than 18!'  
  
'He threatened to hurt something valuable to me, and the first thing or rather person I thought of was Rory. I loved her and I still do, but I loved her too much to let anything happen to her.'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me all this?' Rory asked confused.  
  
'Every time you tell the story there's more!' she finished,  
  
'I know, but every time I remember something even more dreadful, so one of these days I'll sit down with you and I will tell you everything in complete detail as best as it comes to me.'  
  
'Okay.' She said.  
  
'So Tristan, I never really met you before; I've only really seen and heard of you. Why do you think your good enough for Rory?' Dave asked.  
  
'I don't think I'm good enough for her. I'll try to be because I love her so much, but its her choice to forgive me for my stupid asshole brain for thinking that it would be okay.' Rory looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
'Well, I guess the good news is that Trinity's met her dad. It's kinda unfortunate though, that she's already ten. Your right on time though for her teenage years.' Jess pointed out. They all laughed.  
  
'Yea, and then you get to go through sex and puberty with her!' Lane said.  
  
'Oh god.' Rory laughed. Tristan smiled remembering the night he had taken Rory's innocence.  
  
'Please don't remind me.' Rory said still smiling.  
  
'Well, there's also that your daughter will have something Rory didn't have much of.' Paris said.  
  
'Love? Cause I had a lot of love. Maybe a little too much.' She said and patted Tristan's arm. They all smiled again.  
  
'No, a dad. Chris wasn't there that often if I remember during college and high school.'  
  
'That is true, Rory.' Jess said.  
  
'So wait, you guys aren't gonna like jump on top of me and strangle me?' Tristan asked.  
  
'That's Rory's job. If she hasn't done it already then why should we? Obviously she wants you around.' Dave said. Rory shook her head. She was glad they were taking this well.  
  
'So, good thing Trinity or Adele aren't here.' Jess said.  
  
'What whose Adele?' Tristan asked having heard that name again and again.  
  
'My daughter, Tristan. I'm married to Jess.' Paris said. Tristan looked surprised.  
  
'Wow, well congrads.'  
  
'Yea, two years ago Mr. Smarty.' Jess said.  
  
'So that was the girl you were carrying when you dropped Trinity off with Rory at the police.'  
  
'Yea, that was my daughter.'  
  
'So anyone else of you married? Lane? Dave?'  
  
'We're married too. I'm pregnant with our first child.' Lane said smiling at Dave.  
  
'Well, then congrads! This isn't something that happened like three months ago is it?'  
  
'No, I just told Dave last weekend, so you're right in there with people giving my their regards.'  
  
'Good, at least I didn't completely miss everything important here.'  
  
'Except for the most important thing.' Paris said smartly.  
  
'None of you have any idea how much that bothers me.' Tristan said sadly. They felt bad for him; he was obviously torturing himself because he had missed his daughters' childhood.  
  
'We understand Tristan. You're really brave too, I don't think any of us would have the courage to stay around like this if we just found out we had not only left the person we loved, but also the kid we helped to make.' Lane said looking at her stomach in sympathy. The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
'Thanks.' He said his hand in Rory's under the table. She squeezed his hand. They were all silent for a few minutes when Jess's cell phone rang.  
  
'Sorry.' He said flipping it open.  
  
'Yea?' he greeted.  
  
'Yea, she's right here, hold on. It's Lorelai.' He handed his cell to Rory and gave a confused look.  
  
'Hey...what?...wait, wait, slow down!...who?...what?...Oh my god!...Yea, I'm on my way, what hospital?...okay I'll be there as soon as I can.' Rory's face was pale as she got up after Tristan.  
  
'She's in the hospital. They don't know what's wrong with her.' She said ghostly.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Trin—we need to get to Hartford Hospital!" she said all of a sudden over her shock. She started to panic and they all left for the hospital. They took two cars arriving there within seconds of each other. They all ran into the emergency room entrance. Rory went up to the registry.  
  
'Excuse me, my daughter she...she was..oh my god.' Rory said breathing heavily.  
  
'Name?'  
  
'Trinity...Trinity is she okay?'  
  
'Trinity Dugrey?'  
  
'Yea, please is she okay?'  
  
'We don't have any information on her. Are you related to her?'  
  
'Yes!! She's my daughter!! Why cant you tell me!!' Rory burst into tears. Tristan brought her into a hug and walked her slowly to the chairs. He sat her on his lap, and rubbed her back unable to speak. They others just stood there feeling hopeless. Lane saw Lorelai and ran up to her.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'She's fine. She had these sharp pains in her side and she was screaming. I didn't know what to do, so I brought her here. It's her appendix. They say it was serious and I should be glad I got her here when I did. I had to give them permission to operate, oh my god Rory! I hope she doesn't mind!' Lorelai said brining her hands up to her mouth.  
  
'She'll be glad to you did.' Lane said bringing her over to Rory. Rory saw and got up quickly and hugged her mom.  
  
'She's fine Rory. She had severe appendicitis. They are taking it out now, is that okay I mean they said they needed to operate soon and I didn't—'  
  
'No, mom thanks. She's okay? She'll live?'  
  
'She's guaranteed to live, she was just in so much pain, I thought she was gonna die.' Lorelai said. You could tell she had been crying, but was now showing a smile trying to make Rory and the rest of them feel better. Rory's tears subsided and she smiled thanking everything because her daughter was going to be okay.  
  
She hugged her mom and went back to the rest of them. Lorelai saw Jess and walked over to him to talk to him and Paris. Rory walked over to Tristan. She hugged him and told him what happened. She felt his whole body relax as she melted into him. He was sitting and she sat on his lap in his arms. Even though Tristan had only known his daughter for about a week, he had grown to love her as much as Rory did.  
  
'Hey Lorelai.' Paris said hugging her.  
  
'She's okay.'  
  
'We know. Rory told us.' They looked over to her and Tristan. Lorelai still didn't know about Tristan.  
  
'Hey you guys, who's that that's holding Rory?' she asked.  
  
'Oh, him, he's a friend. He was eating with us tonight.' Lane said coming up to them. They all somehow knew without Rory telling them that Lorelai had yet to find out.  
  
'Oh, she never mentioned him to me. Hmm, maybe that's why she wanted to have lunch. Do I get to meet him, since this little incident happened?'  
  
'I think that Rory needs to talk to you in private about him.' Dave said. He turned to Jess and Paris. They understood. Lane and Paris went to Rory and jess and Dave took Tristan out of the waiting area. The two girls brought Rory to her mom. Lorelai was disappointed that she didn't get a good glimpse of the man her daughter was with.  
  
'Hey Rory. Who was that guy?' Lorelai asked gently.  
  
'Umm, I think you should sit.' Paris said quickly bringing Lorelai to the seat. Lane sat down next to Lorelai who was very confused by her daughter and her daughters' friends.  
  
'Rory what's going on? Is there something you'd like to tell me, cause having my daughters friends tell me I need to sit to hear who the guy was kinda makes me nervous.'  
  
'You can't be mad at him.'  
  
'Okay.... but I don't know him.'  
  
'Yes, you do.'  
  
'Rory are you having an affair with an older man?' Lorelai asked thinking she guessed it. Rory let out a little laugh.  
  
'No, I'm not, you don't know him like that, he's someone who used to be in my life. He's also someone who made my life different in one night.'  
  
'Tristan's gone sweetie.' Lorelai said quickly.  
  
'And now he's back.' She said in response. Lorelei's face went into shock. She couldn't move.  
  
'Mom, he's back and he knows his daughter. He wants to stay, he mentally beats himself up every minute of the day for not knowing his daughter until now.'  
  
'And you two are okay with him being here?' she asked Paris and Lane.  
  
'Rory seems happy with him around, and Trinity deserves to have her real father, not just to know him like Rory only did.'  
  
'Yea, I agree with Lane and also, I've known Tristan since we were born, he's always been a good guy. He just got into the bad group of people. And made a mistake. I know him, and that if he had known about Trinity then he would've murdered his father so he could be here for her. He would never just leave Rory on purpose.'  
  
'Oh my god! You guys, you all should remember that night, when he left! He already left, what makes you think he wont again?'  
  
'Jess left and he came back. Did he leave again?' Lorelai looked defeated. She knew she could never win especially with Paris on her daughters' side.  
  
'What ever happened to being to heart broken to take someone back?'  
  
'Love happened, and then I realized I do want him in my life. I'm surprised I made it through it this far without him.'  
  
'Rory, he ruined your life!!'  
  
'That's what I thought, but I was a willing participant. Do you think dad ruined your life?'  
  
'No, but that's different?'  
  
'How's that different? Oh yea, he never came back long enough for me to know.'  
  
'Rory don't do this!'  
  
'Don't make me do this. Why would you even want to have this conversation in a hospital when my daughter is being operated on?' Rory shook her head walked away. Paris and Lane followed shortly after. They brought her to Tristan. They three guys were in a room just talking.  
  
Rory knocked on the wall and came in followed by the girls.  
  
'Hey.' She said to them.  
  
'What happened cause you look even worse.' Jess said.  
  
'My mom, doesn't want you back Tristan. She thinks that everything that happened to her will happen to me, and I don't wanna believe it, but so far I've had almost the same life as my mom. Tristan don't leave okay, prove my mom wrong.'  
  
'I never was gonna leave, even if it means killing my dad.' He said hugging her. The girls started to laugh. He pulled away and looked at her confused. The other two boys had duplicate faces as Tristan.  
  
'When I was talking to my mom, Paris told my mom you would kill your father for me, and I just think it's funny that you just said that not even five minutes after Paris did.' Rory explained.  
  
'Well, Paris knows me well. A little too well. If I'm right, Paris was the one who realized who I was today, and none of you had any idea until Rory told you.'  
  
'That's about what happened.' Paris nodded smiling.  
  
'We just want Rory to be happy.' Dave said.  
  
'If she goes down, then we go down too. We feel what she feels and we don't want to feel the pain of you leaving again. Especially now that it would break Trinity's heart.' Lane said.  
  
'I would kill myself before I left you.' He said sweetly.  
  
'You lied to me.' Rory said thinking.  
  
'I did?'  
  
'Yea, the night you left you told me that you didn't have a choice to stay.'  
  
'I didn't.'  
  
'Well you're not dead, so...' she said before she started to laugh. The others laughed too.  
  
'Very funny.' He said tickling her. He stopped when a nurse came in.  
  
'Excuse me, but are any of you related to a Trinity Ann Dugrey?' the nurse asked looking at a chart.  
  
'We are.' Rory said referring to herself and Tristan.  
  
'Is everything okay?' Tristan asked nervously.  
  
'Yes, she's doing excellent; she'll be out of the OR soon. We just wanted to know if you had any idea about this and what's happening because she was brought in by a distant relative I believe brought her in.'  
  
'Yea, my mom brought her in. She just told us that she had appendicitis, and was going to get her appendix removed.'  
  
'That's not all of it. Come, I will bring you to the doctor. He is out of the room now. They are just cleaning her up and bringing her back to Recovery.'  
  
'Okay.' They waved to their friends and followed the nurse to the doctor.  
  
'So how are you two related to our patient? Are you all siblings?'  
  
'Umm, no, I'm her mom, and this is her dad. I had her in high school.'  
  
'Teenage parents, huh? We see a lot of those these days. Did you graduate?'  
  
'Yea, my mom was there the whole time. I finished and went to college. We both did.' Rory said not bothering to include the little part about Tristan's leave.  
  
'Well, she's a beautiful girl. You did very well with her.'  
  
'Thanks.' Rory smiled. She looked at Tristan who smiled back at her and pulled her close to him. They walked into a small office and saw a man in a white lab coat sitting at the desk looking at a file.  
  
'Dr. Cole, These are Trinity's parents. They were not informed of what happened.'  
  
'Oh, well sit down, I even just took out her file to look at.' He said pointing to the chart that happened to be Trinity's. They took a seat and the nurse left.  
  
'So Mr. And Mrs. Dugrey is it?'  
  
'Umm, no, it's Gilmore. He's a Dugrey, I'm Gilmore.' She corrected.  
  
'Ahh, yes sorry about that. Yes, I just read that you aren't married. Now did you hear anything about what happened?'  
  
'Appendicitis.'  
  
'Well that's the major thing; also we found that she has small tumor in her stomach. Now, your mother, Miss. Gilmore, signed for me to take it out since we would be operating on her in that area any way.'  
  
'That's fine, was it dangerous?'  
  
'It would have been if we kept it in there for very much longer. She would have had some problems, but we caught it very, very early so we were lucky. Now, she'll be awaking soon, but we asked her one thing she wished for when she woke up and she wished for both of her parents.' Rory and Tristan looked at the doctor carefully.  
  
'Did she really say that?' Rory asked softly.  
  
'Yes, now I know that there was some kind of parental issue where one of you weren't here for most of her life and just recently came back?'  
  
'Yea, I got into trouble and had to leave during high school. I met my daughter about a week ago.'  
  
'That's good, but I just think you should keep that in mind when she wakes up. Neither of you should leave the room before she wakes up.'  
  
'When will she wake up?'  
  
'Twenty minutes, about.'  
  
'Can we go see her?'  
  
'Yes, I'll show the way.' The doctor brought them to her room and shut the door behind them and left. They walked over to their daughter. She was hooked up to an IV and was hooked up to a heart monitor. Rory felt tears coming again. Tristan pulled her close again and kissed her hair. They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity but looked up quickly when they heard a small voice.  
  
'Mom? Tristan?' Trinity asked groggily.  
  
'Yea, we're both here.' Rory said as they both rushed to her bed.  
  
'How come you both came? I'm okay.'  
  
'Because we both love you very much, and we wanted to be here when you woke up.' Tristan said. Trinity smiled and moved but took in a sharp breath from it.  
  
'You okay?'  
  
'Yea, it's just really sore. I'm sorry for ruining your evening.'  
  
'Oh, babe, no, you didn't ruin mine or your dad's evening at all. We're just really glad your okay.  
  
'Thanks.' She said softly.  
  
'Anytime for you.'  
  
'If you don't mind, can I call you dad?'  
  
'If you don't mind would you call me dad?' trinity smiled at her dad's response.  
  
'I don't mind.'  
  
'hey Trinity, we'll be here, we may go for a walk or something but I want you to go back to sleep okay? You'll probably go home tomorrow.' Tristan said.  
  
'Promise you wont leave again?'  
  
'I promise.' He kissed her forehead and backed away from the bed. Rory gave her daughter a hug and followed Tristan's lead.  
  
'Night beautiful.'  
  
'Night mom. Night dad.'  
  
Lemme know what you think!!!!! 


	6. But you aren't married?

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In eight years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
But you aren't married? :  
  
Rory had a long discussion with her mom a few days after trinity was better. They had made things better and they were still close. Trinity had missed two days of school and was able to go the following Monday. School finally ended and she had been invited to several parties.  
  
'Hey dad!' Trinity yelled coming out of the pool at her friends end of the year party. She had gotten used to calling him that, and he had gotten used to be calling that. Rory was inside helping the moms with the food and the dad's were outside playing.  
  
'Hey Ann!'  
  
'Why do you call me Ann?'  
  
'Cause it's your beautiful middle name that just so happens to come after your beautiful first name!'  
  
'Yea, but outta all the names, you call me Ann?'  
  
'I'm sorry you don't like it. Would you like pumpkin?' Tristan asked laughing.  
  
'Ann is fine.' Trinity said finally.  
  
'Good, so how's your party?'  
  
'It's good. Brax got a dog, but we cant let him out.'  
  
'It's okay. I'm gonna go find your mom okay?'  
  
'Yup, she's in the kitchen.'  
  
'Kay thanks sweetie. Have fun.' He walked up to the house and into the kitchen. He saw Rory and a few other women talking. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She jumped and then smacked him on the head gently still in his arms.  
  
'Hey Tristan. So have you seen Trinity?'  
  
'Yup. She told me you were in here.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'So wait you two brother/sister, right?' Pauline the host mom asked.  
  
'Us, no.' Rory said laughing and still not realizing that Tristan was still holding her.  
  
'Oh, then are two friends or are you married or what?'  
  
'Not really, I'm Trinity's dad.'  
  
'Oh, really but you're not married?'  
  
'No.' Rory said looking back at him.  
  
'Oh, well how come I've never seen you before?'  
  
'I kind of had to leave for personal reasons and I just came back a few weeks ago.'  
  
'I see. Now Rory, I've seen you many times and I just thought it was in your genes but you both look very young.'  
  
'We aren't that old.'  
  
'So how old? Are you two mid thirties? I've already hit 45!' Tristan and Rory kinda looked at each other and then back to Pauline.  
  
'Well, neither of us have reached thirty yet. We're both 26.'  
  
'Wow! You two are like teenagers! How young were you Rory when you had Trinity?'  
  
'I was 16.'  
  
'Wow, that must have been tough, but you seem like a good guy. Did you two stay together for the whole pregnancy?'  
  
'I actually left before I knew that Rory was expecting. I only found out I had a daughter a little less than a month ago.'  
  
'That's an amazing story. So Rory you're mom must not be that old either. She's what late 50's early 60's?'  
  
'No, my mom is 42. She had me young too, and my dad's about 44.'  
  
'Hmm, that's very interesting. I would never have guessed that was why you two looked as young. Parents with kids the same age as min, but half my age!'  
  
'Yea, we find it odd sometimes too.'  
  
'I'm sorry, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable.'  
  
'Oh, it's okay.' Rory offered.  
  
'So, is Trinity doing anything tomorrow?' the mom asked.  
  
'Tomorrow, no, why?'  
  
'Because Braxton wanted to go mini golfing with her and a few friends.' Tristan smirked.  
  
'That's sounds like a great idea. Yea, I'll ask her, I'm sure she'll say yes.' Rory said smiling.  
  
'Good. You know I think my son likes your daughter.'  
  
'Oh? And why do you think that?' Tristan asked.  
  
'Because he always wants to get together with her. Do you find that odd?'  
  
'Well, they could be really good friends. Also, Trinity's a social butterfly like her father, so Braxton maybe wants to be like her? I don't think it's weird.'  
  
'Me neither. Until about Seventh Grade maybe a little before my best friend was a girl. We are still friends but we aren't as close as before.  
  
'Oh.' They talked a little more and then left. Tristan dropped Rory and trinity off at her apartment and then he headed to his newly bought and almost empty apartment.  
  
NEXT:  
  
Phone--------------  
  
R-Hey Tristan. This is Rory  
  
T- hey, what can I do for you at ten o clock on this lovely evening...especially when I just saw you at Trinity's end of the year party.  
  
R- She's sick.  
  
MORE SOON!!! STAY TUNED and while you're at it please review! 


	7. One more reason

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In eight years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
One more reason:  
  
Rory was walking around the apartment picking a few things up when Trinity came out.  
  
'Hey mom, I have a bad stomach ache.'  
  
'I'm sure it'll be fine. Just go lie down okay? You should go to bed soon anyway.' Trinity nodded and went to her room. When Trinity hadn't come back out in an hour Rory figured it had gone away and she was sleeping, so she watched TV. She was interrupted though by Trinity.  
  
'I'm really nauseas.' She said. Trinity looked a lot worse. Her face was pale and she looked bad. Rory got up. She never knew what do to do for things like this.  
  
'How about if I give you some Chicken Noodle Soup?' Rory asked and heading to he kitchen. She nodded her head and sat on the couch holding her stomach. Rory put soup on the stove and joined her daughter on the couch.  
  
'How you feeling? No better?'  
  
'No. isn't there someone you could call? Who took care of you when you felt like crap?'  
  
'Well, my mom but when I was younger your dad. Your dad! Tristan, he'll know what to do.' She said getting up and calling his number.  
  
Phone--------------  
  
R-Hey Tristan. This is Rory  
  
T- hey, what can I do for you at ten o clock on this lovely evening...especially when I just saw you at Trinity's end of the year party.  
  
R- She's sick.  
  
T- Trinity's sick? She was fine this afternoon.  
  
R- I know, could you come over? She has a bad stomachache and she's feeling really nauseas.  
  
T- Sure, I'll make a stop at the store on the way over. I'll be there in a few minutes. Keep put.  
  
End-----------  
  
'He's coming.' Rory said as she hung up the phone.  
  
'Good.' Rory poured soup into a bowl and brought it to Trinity. She ate it slowly and stopped in the middle. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Rory alarmed walked after her quickly and filled a glass of water for her daughter and bent down next to her rubbing her back.  
  
'Here sweetie drink this.' Trinity took the glass and drank from it. A few minutes later she was throwing up again. When she came back away from the toilet Rory offered her the water again.  
  
'No, I'll pass.' She said closing her eyes. Her stomach was still turning but it had gotten a little bit better. They heard a knock at the door.  
  
'It's probably your dad.' Rory said getting up and letting him in.  
  
'Where is she?' he asked carrying paper grocery bag.  
  
'In the bathroom. She threw up.' She said following him back. Trinity smiled weakly when she saw her dad sit next to her on the floor.  
  
'How are you feeling?'  
  
'Better, but still nauseas.'  
  
'Did you throw up a lot?'  
  
'Yea, the whole day's worth of food!' he pouted and looked through his bag and took out a few things. He took out a thermometer, a box of medicine, Tums, and a teddy bear.  
  
'Here hold this.' he said handing her the soft plush animal. She smiled and held it close to her. Next he opened the box and measured out a proper dose of the medicine and gave it to her in a small cup. She smelled it and cringed.  
  
'Do I have to take this?'  
  
'Not if you don't want to, but it'll make you feel better.' He said. Rory watched from a chair in the doorway. Trinity made a face, held her nose and drank the medicine. She shook her head after to show how bad it tasted.  
  
'Sorry.' Tristan said rubbing his daughters back.  
  
'It's okay.' He opened the thermometer, washed it and then put one of the plastic covers on it. He gave it to her to put under her tongue. She put it under her tongue and Tristan felt her forehead. She felt warm.  
  
'Thumbs up if you're cold, thumbs down if you're hot and sweaty, and fist if you're neither.' Tristan said as he waited for the results. She put her thumb up. He looked at her pajamas. She was wearing soffee shorts and a thin shirt.  
  
'Kay. Hey Rory, could you get Trinity a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt?' he asked looking at her. Rory stood up and returned a few minutes later with the clothes. Tristan was reading the stick.  
  
'100.2. She has a fever. ' Tristan said taking the clothes from Rory and handing them to Trinity.  
  
'I'll leave so you can change.' Tristan said starting to get up but Trinity tugged at his shirt.  
  
'Could you just turn around instead of leaving?' She asked. Tristan smiled and nodded. He looked at Rory as she got undressed.  
  
'So when I said, "stay put" what exactly did you do?' Tristan asked.  
  
'I gave her Chicken noodle soup.'  
  
'You gave her food?'  
  
'Yea, she had a stomach ache.'  
  
'She's also nauseas! If someone's nauseas that means they're gonna throw up. You don't remember anything from when I took care of you do you?'  
  
'No, not really. That's why I called you. I felt really good the next day, so I thought maybe you could work your magic again.'  
  
'Okay, I'm dressed. You can turn around.' Tristan did so.  
  
'You feel well enough to walk?'  
  
'Could I just stay here?'  
  
'Nope, it's uncomfortable and stuffy in here and there's no way you'll get better. Stand up for a second.' She reluctantly did, and he picked her up and carried her like a baby to the couch. He put her down gently. Rory brought her a fleece blanket and put it over her.  
  
'There, are you still cold?' Tristan asked kneeling.  
  
'Yea.' He thought for a second and brought her, her comforter from her bed. Rory lifted her head up and sat down having her lie on her lap. Tristan took out a movie and put it in the VCR.  
  
'Ann, are you okay? Are you hungry?'  
  
'Yea, I am hungry.'  
  
'Are you still nauseas?'  
  
'A little bit but not like before.'  
  
'Okay, I'll start the movie in a second.' He said he brought out three mugs and a Jello.  
  
'Here Ann. You can eat the Jello slowly, and here's some camomile tea. It should help your stomach.' She smiled and took it.  
  
'And Rory I brought you coffee.' He said giving it to her. She grinned happily. He turned on the movie and came back to the couch and sat next to Rory.  
  
After the movie, Tristan got up and saw that trinity was asleep. Rory sat her up a little and Tristan scooped her up and brought her to her bed. Rory followed with the comforter. He placed her on her bed and Rory put the comforter over to her. Tristan tucked the sheet around her and out her new stuffed animal in it with her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and Rory kissed her cheek. They both exited out of the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
'You know, I think trinity would like it if you stayed the night but if it's—'  
  
'It's okay. I'll sleep on the couch.' He said reassuring her. She smiled and leaned against him.  
  
'Can I talk to you?' Rory asked quietly.  
  
'Sure.' He went with her to the kitchen and sat down across from her.  
  
'Look, I don't want Trinity to be the only reason you come here.'  
  
'She's not. I come to see you too.'  
  
'Yea, but you then feel like you don't have a reason, and then it would be odd.'  
  
'I don't think I'm following.'  
  
'What happened to us? I remember the night you left like it was yesterday.'  
  
'You still remember that?'  
  
'yea, you don't?'  
  
'I do, clearly, but why?'  
  
'Because it was night I lost the only person I really loved, and it was exactly a month later that I found out I was pregnant.'  
  
'I remember the times we didn't even care to use a rubber or any kind of protection.'  
  
'I remember the day you found out that I had gotten birth control.'  
  
'Yea, well it doesn't help that you left it out in my bathroom!'  
  
'My mom was so mad at me the night I told her I was pregnant. We both cried for hours that night. I didn't even go to school for a week. Paris had called me and came over a week later to see why I was missing school. She had came over right when Lane and Jess had come over. Everyone wanted to know what was wrong.'  
  
'They all found out at the same time?'  
  
'Yea. My mom tried to make them go away, but Jess told my mom that they only wanted to make me better, so she let them see me. I cried again and I told them I was pregnant. They of course all asked who the father was, and I smartly told them it was some guy named Pinocchio. They didn't believe me, and Paris had this brilliant idea it was you who added the water to the seed. I never told them it was you, but they all knew I was carrying a Dugrey.' Rory said laughing. Tristan smiled enjoying hearing about this all.  
  
'Continue.'  
  
'Okay, so I went back to school a week later. No one knew I was pregnant until junior year. My mom home schooled me for junior year, and rumors started to spread that I had killed myself. I showed up after spring break after Trinity was finished breastfeeding. I had lost a lot of weight, cause I got sick. The doctors didn't know what was wrong, so I had Trinity early, and after she was born I got better. So anyway, I went back to school and people were confused because I was supposed to be dead. When Paris saw me, she gave me a hug, and I hugged her back. That year we weren't exactly chum- chum but we weren't wishing each other death wishes either like the beginning of sophomore year.'  
  
'So how did they find out my hand-dandy work?'  
  
'Loving oh so loving Summer asked me what I was doing back only after spring break, and I told her I had some personal issues I had to attend to. She didn't quite understand, so she started rumors that I got pregnant. Little did she know that she was correct, of course it killed her to know that when I confirmed her rumor I also said I had your baby. She hated me even more from then on, and I got a lot of letters from people letting me know if I needed help with money or a babysitter I could call someone.'  
  
'Summer, god, how's she been doing?'  
  
'I saw her about a year ago actually. Trinity was with me. I introduced them and was very polite, but when we were out of her earshot I told Trinity that if I ever saw her talking to Summer I would personally make sure she never spoke to another soul her entire life. She caught on quickly.'  
  
'Well with a comment like that I would too. So what happened Senior year?'  
  
'I went to school there the whole year, the niceness of people stopped abruptly I got asked out an average of 15 to 20 times a week and guys never left me alone. Till of course, Michael Quinn told me he wanted to continue his family, and asked if I would be a willing participant. I kneed him in the balls and told him that if he or anyone ever said something like that again to me or to anyone else, he would pay a most unwanted punishment. After that people pretty much left me alone. They really were afraid. It was sad.'  
  
'Michael Quinn? God, I remember him. He was competing with me to start going on a date with you.'  
  
'Yup, I know. It's so sad, I found pleasure in excuse my choice of words, but I found pleasure in fucking one and found it a fucking pleasure to hurt the other. It's kinda funny.'  
  
'You found pleasure in having sex with me? Oh, I'm touched.' He said putting his hand to his heart. She got up and pushed him.  
  
'Your mean.' She said.  
  
'But you love me anyway.'  
  
'yea, it's a problem.' She said.  
  
'No, it's only a problem when I tickle you and wont stop.'  
  
'You wouldn't dare!'  
  
'just watch me!' he said ticking her. She laughed as her knees gave out and she fell to the floor laughing. Tristan sat down and continued to tickle her. She rolled over so she was lying on her back and Tristan was lying over her. He stopped and they caught their breath from laughing. Their breathing returned to normal. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly Tristan's lips went down on Rory's. He realized what he had done and pulled away, but Rory just leaned up and pulled him back onto her. He leaned over father onto her and responded to the kiss. After a few minutes he broke away.  
  
'We never finished talking.' Rory said.  
  
'I know, What else did you wanna talk about?' He pulled her up so they were facing each other again, but were on the floor now.  
  
'Us. I wanna be with you Tristan. I know right know isn't a great time because Trinity's sick, but I really wanna be with you. I Just wanted you to know that.'  
  
'I wanna be with you too, but if we for any reason, can't think of a reason in the world, but if we break up, then Trinity's hopes are kinda ruined and she'll be miserable.'  
  
'Tristan, my hopes of my mom and dad were never ruined. Even after my dad got married to my step mom, Sherri and got her pregnant also, I still had major hopes that my parents would get married again. And how do you know she'll be miserable?'  
  
'You're forgetting I dated you in high school. When your dad and mom almost got together? You don't remember? You wanted to have sex for the first time—'  
  
'and you said that I needed to wait because I was just upset.'  
  
'And the next morning, you were happy you waited.'  
  
'Yea, but then we did it a week later!'  
  
'Doesn't matter, and I cant believe that we are twenty-six and discussing when we had sex for the first time.'  
  
'Kinda funny isn't it.'  
  
'I guess. So I think that on the subject of me and you being something, I think that we need one more person to give input.'  
  
'Trinity? That's actually a good idea. Well then this works out cause you'll be here tomorrow morning to make her breakfast. We could ask her then.'  
  
'Yea, that's fine. So Chicken Noodle soup?'  
  
'Okay, you can stop with the noodle soup already!'  
  
'But outta everything, you gave her a liquid? What about perhaps tums or something?'  
  
'Tristan, you're forgetting that you're talking to a person named Rory. Rory doesn't own anything of a sort, so when Tristan brings these things, it makes Rory very happy!' she said talking in third person.  
  
'So exactly what did you do for 10 years?'  
  
'This is the third time it's happened in her life. She hasn't thrown up in over 4 years. You think I remember?'  
  
'Okay fine, but did your mom take care of her?'  
  
'Oh yea. I brought her over and sat there. My mom became Dr. Lorelai and pushed my worries away.'  
  
'Okay, now you're just being a smart-ass!'  
  
'cant help that I'm smart and that I have a fine ass.' They laughed.  
  
'I'm smart too.'  
  
'Sure you are.'  
  
'Hey! I am!' he debated.  
  
'Okay.' She said nodding.  
  
'Fine. So was I right to bring you breakfast too?'  
  
'What do you think?'  
  
'I think you have cereal and pop tarts.'  
  
'No cereal, but I do have pop tarts and 4 cans of Spaghetti-O's.'  
  
'Please do not tell me that for ten years my daughter only ate Spaghetti- O's and Pop Tarts.'  
  
'She ate Luke's too.'  
  
'Was there any protein at all?'  
  
'Hamburgers.'  
  
'Why would I think Trinity ate healthy?'  
  
'With me as her mom, that's a great question.' Rory said. Tristan smiled and put his head back.  
  
'So today at the party—that was Braxtons mom, huh?'  
  
'Yup. So you really were friends with Paris that long?'  
  
'Yea. We were inseparable until Jennifer Sharlotz was new at Chilton in the middle on Sixth grade. I was picked to be her guide. We became friends and I got into girls, after that me and Paris drifted apart. The End of Eighth grade I became the "King of Chilton" and I had kissed 1/2 my grade and dated 3/4. A lot of our grade left going into high school, but even more kids came. Are you even interested?'  
  
'yea, I am. It's good to know this stuff, keep going.'  
  
'Okay. So, new girls, new competition, and more to prove, and I was officially the 2nd person to do a girl.'  
  
'In ninth grade?'  
  
'Yea. It was the very beginning, only about a month into the year. You know Rory I haven't done it with every girl on our class.'  
  
'haven't? You mean you're still going?'  
  
'You know what I meant. I didn't do it with every girl, better?'  
  
'Well the phrase is, but not the meaning.'  
  
'You were there, but I never really noticed you, you were always shy and quiet, until I bumped into in the hallway.I would never have done it with those girls if I knew about you!'  
  
'You knew about me, but you did it with Summer.'  
  
'I did it with Summer to make you jealous, and I also got sucked in by her. She's like a sirens song, and the lotus eaters! Once you hear the song, you're attracted to it, once you eat a lotus, you never wanna stop.'  
  
'You actually remember the Odyssey?'  
  
'Yea, it was eighth grade. I totally screwed that up!"  
  
'Eighth grade?'  
  
'Yea, why when did you read it?'  
  
'I read it in eighth grade but because I was interested in it. Why did you read it?'  
  
'I had to, it was for school.'  
  
'You did? I wouldn't have read it until ninth grade with the rest of my school.'  
  
'Private Schools tend to be farther ahead than public.' Tristan said.  
  
'You know Tristan, I've been thinking a lot about his and I wanna maybe get together with you and Paris to talk about this?'  
  
'Talk about what?'  
  
'Trinity and Chilton.'  
  
'You wanna send Trinity to Chilton?'  
  
'Well, I mean it's a great school, and trinity was ahead of the class in everything for the past few years. I'll keep her at her elementary school for fifth grade but this is something I've seriously considered. What do you think?'  
  
'I think that if trinity is like me than she'll get into trouble there.'  
  
'What do you mean trouble?'  
  
'I got into trouble Rory.'  
  
'Yea, but she's me too! I was studious and I handled Chilton well.'  
  
'Rory, you got pregnant.'  
  
'So are you against this?'  
  
'I don't know. I might, I might not be, I'm just saying, Chilton does not have the nicest group of kids.'  
  
'But you were able to be friends with Paris.'  
  
'Rory, fifth graders don't really know much about his stuff. Sure they know about sex, but they don't really know some of the risks, STD's, what a girl and boy could do at a very young age. That's why it worked. When I realized that girls could be more than a friend, I pushed Paris away.'  
  
'I don't know what to do. I should ask Paris what she thinks.'  
  
'Yea, go ahead, but I think that what we need to do it visit the middle school. Based on the middle school, I'll be able to tell you how the high school will be.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Yes, and I'm gonna get to sleep so I can wake up tomorrow!'  
  
'Kay, I'll go to sleep now too.' She stood up and gave Tristan a quick kiss before leaving for her room. Tristan went onto to the couch and shut his eyes allowing himself to be taken over by a wave of sleep.  
  
Rory however was lying in bed, thinking about all the things Tristan had said. She knew he was right, but she still wanted her daughter to go there. She again would take Tristan's advice. In the fall they would tour the school and decide. Settling her issue, she closed her eyes. Soon sleep overcame her bringing deep into a world of fantasy.  
  
I'll try to update soon, but in the meantime please review! :0) 


	8. Wanting Pancakes

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In eight years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
Wanting Pancakes:  
  
'Dad!' Trinity said happily going into the kitchen at eight o'clock the next morning.  
  
'Hey. You feeling better?'  
  
'Yea, and thanks for coming over and for the animal.'  
  
'Oh don't mention it. I like spoiling you!' Tristan said patting her back and turning away from the tea pot.  
  
'is mom awake yet?'  
  
'I don't know. You wanna go check?'  
  
'Sure.' Trinity walked over to her moms room and opened the door screaming in surprise when Rory was standing there. Tristan ran to see what happened. He saw both of them holding their chests, laughing and catching their breath.  
  
'What happened?' he asked.  
  
'I didn't think she would be coming out of the bedroom. She just scared me.'  
  
'Okay, oh and good morning Rory.' Tristan said.  
  
'Yea thanks! Trinity, how are you?'  
  
'I'm doing well. God, I really puked my guts out last night. You know Tammy's mom is pregnant and she said that her mom pukes everyday!' Rory lifted her eyebrows and turned to Tristan for help.  
  
'Yea, it's something the body does.'  
  
'But why?'  
  
'Umm, Tristan a little help?'  
  
'I have no idea.' Tristan said smirking.  
  
'Did you throw up everyday, mom?'  
  
'Me? Yea, you wouldn't let me stop!'  
  
'I think it would be neat to be pregnant. Carrying a baby.'  
  
'Trinity, you are too young to be thinking of that!' Rory said cringing. Trinity shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. Rory and Tristan followed throwing each other glances. They sat down at the table too.  
  
'Hey, why do people find it so odd that you're only 26 and most are already 40?'  
  
'Umm, because people normally don't have kids as young as me and your mom.'  
  
'But mom, grandma had you really early too.'  
  
'Grandma didn't mean for it to happen, neither did I, but we are both very happy that we decided to keep our child.'  
  
'You didn't mean for it to happen? How is that possible?'  
  
'Okay Trinity I'm gonna explain something to you, but I wont go into too much detail of the child thing until you're older, but ummm—'  
  
'Rory are you gonna tell her about "growing up"?'  
  
'Partly I guess.'  
  
'Do I wanna be here for that?' he asked lowering his eyebrows.  
  
'How about if you just sit there and watch me struggle?'  
  
'Okay....' He said not really wanting to be there for the facts of going into "womanhood".  
  
'Now Trinity as a girl gets older, their bodies start to mature. They obviously get taller, they get more feminine bodies and curves, and things start to happen to their bodies to get them ready for adulthood. Any questions so far?'  
  
'Yea, why does dad look tortured?' she asked looking her dad who was sitting looking at the table through the space between his hands.  
  
'Because different things happen to boys and he doesn't enjoy hearing about this girly stuff.'  
  
'Oh, so should he go?'  
  
'Well, I would make him go, but I was not very prepared to talk to you about this and with your dad her, I feel more comfortable.'  
  
'Oh.' Was all Trinity could say. Tristan laughed, he was being tortured, that was true, but Rory enjoyed it.  
  
'Yes, so girls go through a time in their lives called puberty and well this is when girls turn into young women and boys well, they'll stay boys until you reach about seventh grade and then you'll call them guys probably, but that can get confusing because girls are also called guys...'  
  
'Your rambling, Rory.' Tristan said.  
  
'Right, so girls go through this time before guys, it's just the facts, and when girls go through this time, they get what is called a menstrual cycle. It comes about every 21 or so days and you have it for a week.'  
  
'What happens?'  
  
'You get very moody and annoyed at people.' She said not wanting to go into farther detail.  
  
'Oh, okay, I still don't understand, but that's okay.'  
  
'you'll understand as you get older, of course if you're a boy than they'll just blame it PMS which isn't very nice but what can we do?'  
  
'That's it?' Tristan asked lifting his head up after no one talked for a few minutes.  
  
'Well, she'll learn all this next year! Why spoil her fun?'  
  
'You're not spoiling it mom.'  
  
'Well I'm not good at explaining it so...'  
  
'I forgive you.'  
  
'Good.' Rory and Tristan were debated with their minds when to bring up the topic of dating each other and Chilton. Rory took leap.  
  
'Hey Trinity, me and your dad actually wanted to talk to you about something.'  
  
'Okay, I'm listening.'  
  
'Okay, You remember Nick?'  
  
'Yea, I didn't like him.'  
  
'I know, but you remember how we used to do stuff together and Jess or Dave or someone would watch you?'  
  
'Yea, why?'  
  
'Well, me and your dad we talking and we thought it would be nice to do that again after all these years.'  
  
'Yea mean date?'  
  
'Yes, date, and we just wanted to know what you thought of that, and if there were any reason that we couldn't keep doing that, that you would be able to understand.'  
  
'Why are you asking me?'  
  
'We wanna make sure it's okay with you Trinity.' Tristan said gently.  
  
'Yea, but if he's like Zack, you have to promise not to let it go farther.'  
  
'I promise. So you're okay with this?'  
  
'I am. I want to you to be together and for dad to spend the night everyday.'  
  
'Oh, but that's probably not gonna change much, it just means you'll be seeing maybe a lot more of your dad.'  
  
'Does this mean you're gonna kiss too?'  
  
'Yea, probably.' Rory said smiling, and squeezing Tristan's hand.  
  
'Okay.' She said smiling. She got up and hugged her parents.  
  
'Camp starts on Monday also, okay?'  
  
'Yup. Will you be taking me?'  
  
'Probably not, I'm gonna try and get into the office sooner and out sooner, so I can spend more time with you.'  
  
'Okay, dad when do you work?'  
  
'I'm gonna work starting in the fall, so don't worry about me.' He said smiling. Tristan trained and done schooling to be a physical therapist and help people with injuries mainly from sports.  
  
'Oh okay.'  
  
'I'll probably be taking you to camp, instead or your mom. Is that okay?'  
  
'Yea, I should spend more time with you anyway because we still don't really know each other that well.'  
  
'Sounds good, now, how's your stomach feeling?'  
  
'It's fine, I actually feel really good.'  
  
'That's good, come here.' he said summoning her. He felt her forehead.  
  
'Looks like, or feels like my doctor powers have once again proved good.' He said taking his hand off her.  
  
'I'm hungry.' Trinity said.  
  
'Okay, you want some toast, or Jello?' he asked.  
  
'Can you make pancakes?'  
  
'Yes, when you're better. Right now you should eat light foods. Others might irritate your stomach. She looked at her mom for support.  
  
'Sorry, but I cant make pancakes. '  
  
'I know I would've stopped you but dad can!!'  
  
'Hey I don't want you to puke again! You eat what he says you should eat and maybe later he'll make you pancakes, plus he probably didn't bring any mix.'  
  
'Thank you Rory.' Tristan said.  
  
'Fine, I'll have toast.' She giving up.  
  
'That's my girl.' He said turning and getting some bread.  
  
Trinity started camp that Monday and was having a lot of fun. Rory was working a lot of hours and taking a few Fridays of to sleep. About three weeks had passed and Trinity and Tristan saw each other a lot more. They would play a game or something while he waited for Rory to finish before he took her out. The babysitter would just sit there useless until the two had left.  
  
I'll update soon. :0) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In eight years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
Talking at an odd moment:  
  
Tristan walked into Rory's apartment on a Friday morning. Rory was taking the day off to recuperate after working long hard hours, longer than she had expected. He walked into the kitchen and poured Trinity Cinnamon Toast Crunch Cereal. He put some milk out and sat down on the couch and read his book. Trinity came out dressed with wet hair.  
  
'Morning dad.' She said walking past him and picking up her hair brush.  
  
'What no kiss?' he asked pouting. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'Thank you. So, your mom's taking the day off and she's still sleeping right?'  
  
'Yup, totally zonked.'  
  
'Zonked?' he asked confused.  
  
'Sleeping.' She clarified.  
  
'Ahh, okay.' He looked at his watch, ' You should start eating soon. Don't you have that game day today?'  
  
'Oh yea.' She said and walked to the kitchen. Tristan followed and sat down across from her. She poured her milk and started to spoon the sugary cereal into her mouth. Tristan put his head down.  
  
'Tired?' she asked.  
  
'No, I have a little head ache but I'll be okay.' He said smiling.  
  
'Oh, well feel better. We might have some Advil though.'  
  
'Nah, I'm fine. I probably just did something with my eyes.' She nodded and ate the last spoon of cereal and put her bowl in the sink.  
  
'Go get your stuff and then I'll take you okay?'  
  
'Sure.' She walked out and got her bag and walked out with her dad.  
  
Rory woke up and decided against a shower. She would take one later. Since no one was home, she decided to just walk around in a camisole and underwear. She ate breakfast and then drank her coffee. She went back to her bedroom and twirled in front of her mirror. She felt like a girl again.  
  
Tristan walked in the door about and hour later and decided to see if Rory was up. He took his jacket and shoes off and got up to check, when she walked by wearing almost nothing and not noticing him.  
  
'Morning.' He said. She turned and blushed.  
  
'Oh, hi. Lemme go put something on.'  
  
'No, it's okay. Don't do it for me, I've already seen it all, although you have matured more. More in a good way of course.' She laughed and folded her arms.  
  
'So did you have a good sleep?' he asked changing topics.  
  
'Yea, it was long and good.' She said still smiling, ' I'm gonna get more coffee.' She said and walked to the kitchen. He couldn't help but look at her butt as she moved. He walked after her to keep her company. She had hoisted herself onto the counter and was holding a cup of coffee.  
  
'Comfy?'  
  
'Yes, I am thank you for asking.' She said smiling.  
  
'Sure.' He walked over to and took her hands when she had put her empty mug next to her.  
  
'So, why are you here?' she asked.  
  
'Well I brought—'  
  
'But you came back.'  
  
'Oh, I came to see you.' He said swinging his arms with hers. She laughed and allowed him to do it.  
  
'You came to see me, that wasn't necessary.' She said smirking.  
  
'Oh but it was.' He gave her a soft kiss.  
  
'Come back.' She said with her eyes still closed. When she heard a small chuckle and his lips back on hers, she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around his waist so he couldn't leave. He lifted her slightly off the counter so he was carrying her and brought her to the couch. He laid her down on her back and laid half on top of her. His hand traveled under the thin fabric of her shirt and massaged the smooth perfect skin. She broke the kiss.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked concerned.  
  
'No, you see I only have what qualifies as a bra and panties on, and you have all your clothes on. It's not fair.' She said and he smirked and laughed.  
  
'What would you like to go?'  
  
'Everything?' she dared. He smirked again and took of his shirt.  
  
'Better?'  
  
'Much.' She smirked as his lips came back down on hers kissing her passionately. They took each others clothes off, and kept kissing each other taking gasping breaths for air.  
  
'Rory, don't you think we should wait?' he asked before they really started to have sex, even though Tristan still had his boxers on and Rory her underwear.  
  
'wait?'  
  
'Yea, to ya know.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Cause, I don't know, I just think that maybe we should wait a little longer before we do this.'  
  
'Okay.' She said kissing him again. They stopped kissing and Tristan slid under Rory allowing her to lie on top of him and rest her head on his warm chest. He was running his hands through her hair and she slowly moved her hand up and down his arm. He took his hands from her hair, reached onto the ground and put the blanket on top of them shielding them from the cool inside air.  
  
'Do you remember the first time I kissed you?'  
  
'Yea, ninth grade at Madeline's party. We were on her balcony and I was really tired. You came to join me and brought me a cup of coffee.'  
  
'And then I kissed you.' Tristan said continuing the story for Rory.  
  
'And I kissed you back.'  
  
'Yea, that was first time I ever felt something when I kissed a girl.'  
  
'Well I had kissed Dean but he never made me feel anything, so you too.' She said smiling.  
  
'Okay.' He smiled too.  
  
'You know what worries me most about Trinity?'  
  
'That she'll get pregnant?'  
  
'Well, yea, but that she wont be able to talk to me about this kind of stuff. I mean. I never even had it until after I was pregnant, and I wasn't listening. I was too deep in thought about the baby inside of me. I want Trinity to be able to talk to me, maybe not about sex, you can do that, but about guys. Like, what she should do if two guys like her at the same time, or if she should wear this or that on a date. Also, I don't want what happened to me and my mom to happen to her. It wasn't fair to me and it wasn't fair to Trinity. We both deserved to have our fathers in lives! You, you have an excuse, but my dad just went and screwed another woman!'  
  
'Rory, Trinity is a great kid! She's smart, she's funny, she's energetic, she has a great personality, she's spontaneous, she knows how to show happiness on the outside when she feels sad underneath, she—'  
  
'She's you!'  
  
'No she's not.'  
  
'Tristan, your smart, funny, energetic, spontaneous! She's you except with brown hair!'  
  
'She has your eyes.'  
  
'But everything else is you. Your face—nose, shape, size, cheeks, chin, even lips!'  
  
'Are you upset about that?'  
  
'That she's more like you than me?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'No, it hurt a lot raising her with all of the reminder's but I love the way you are so I'm glad she has your qualities.'  
  
'She has your addiction.'  
  
'Yea, that's the only thing I care about, it's just that her being you makes me scared. I don't want her to have sex in eighth grade!'  
  
'You had it in ninth.'  
  
'Yea, but....uhh! Why must the world be so complicated?!?!'  
  
'Rory, the world doesn't have to be. It can be enjoyed, you just have to let yourself be free.'  
  
'Yea, but on both my moms and mine, being free brought us a kid at an awfully young age.'  
  
'So when you said I get to deal with the sex you meant—'  
  
'She can talk to you about it. How sad is it that the day before you left my mom gave me the sex talk?'  
  
'Well it depends. How many months were you when you found out?'  
  
'Two.'  
  
'Umm, you found a month after I left so at the time you were already a month pregnant. Yea, that's sad and you didn't even know!'  
  
'No, that's what's so sad about it. She never thought of me as being careless for that kinda stuff. I'm such a bad mom.' That got his attention he sat up and looked at her in the eye.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'You heard me.'  
  
'Why? Why would you say something like that?'  
  
'Because it's true.'  
  
'How do you believe that? Trinity is an amazing girl, and she learned it all from her amazing mom!'  
  
'I'm not amazing.'  
  
'How do you figure that?'  
  
'I don't know. I am naked on my couch with her father and we're having this conversation.'  
  
'Hey I resent that!'  
  
'Don't take it personally, I was just saying.'  
  
'Rory I love you and I would never lie to you. If I thought you made any kind of mistake with her, I would've told you. You know I have too much confidence!'  
  
'That's true, you do.'  
  
'Right, so don't ever say that about yourself again!'  
  
'Yes, sir.' She said smiling.  
  
'That's what I like to hear.' She turned around and lay down on his chest lifting her head to kiss him again and then resting her head on him again.  
  
'What would we do if Trinity saw us like this?' Rory asked laughing.  
  
'We would have a lot of explaining to do, and the kind of stuff you just said you wanted me to take care off.' They were both laughing when they heard the door open, and someone walk into the apartment. It was too late, they couldn't do anything to help the position they were in.  
  
NINE CHAPTERS!! Yay!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/? (P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In eight years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
' Hey Rory, holy shit!' Jess said looking at the two.  
  
'Hey Jess.' Rory said smiling nervously.  
  
'Hey, I can umm, umm, I'll just, umm—' he said pointing to the door and walking backwards.  
  
'Wait Jess.' Rory said, ' Tristan, I'm gonna take this.' She said pulling it around her top half leaving Tristan with only his boxers on. Rory ran into her room.  
  
'You have boxers on...' Jess said when Tristan got up.  
  
'Yea, and we one weren't having sex and wasn't going to.'  
  
'But Rory, she—'  
  
'She has underwear on.'  
  
'Oh, so you didn't do it?'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'We wanted to wait.'  
  
'Ahh.' He watched get his pants and shirt back on. Rory came out a few minutes later wearing a short sleeve shirt and sweat pants.  
  
'hey, jess, we weren't doing—'  
  
'Hey no need to explain. I shouldn't have just came in like that.'  
  
'You weren't expecting it.'  
  
'No, I wasn't. Look, Paris is talking about another baby and I don't know what to do.'  
  
'Well, Adele is what a year and a few months?'  
  
'Yea 16 months.'  
  
'Well what's the problem? You don't want another kid?'  
  
'I do, but it's weird. I mean the first time I met her, she was a psycho freak, and now she's—'  
  
'loving and caring?'  
  
'Yea, look I gotta get back.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Yea, and sorry about the disruption.' He smiled before walking out.  
  
'Well, that was, umm, interesting.' Rory laughed.  
  
'Interesting? Try embarrassing! Jess walked in on us practically naked.' Tristan said raising his eye brows.  
  
'From where he was standing Tristan, we were.'  
  
'Oh shut up.' He said sweetly throwing a pillow at her.  
  
'I would but being with you so often you've kinda rubbed off on me.' She said smiling evilly.  
  
'Go away!! You're so hurtful!' he said clutching his chest faking a wound.  
  
'I've been thinking.'  
  
'That's already bad news.'  
  
'Very funny. So I was thinking, wouldn't it be neat to go out to dinner with my mom?'  
  
'And why would we do this?'  
  
'Well you've been here for over a month and my mom never really talked to you.'  
  
'This could get ugly.'  
  
'Oh come on! Trinity has a sleepover tonight, we could go then.'  
  
'But why?'  
  
'She's giving you a chance again! She was so close to tracking you down and killing you 10 years ago. Come on she invited us.'  
  
'How long have you known this?'  
  
'She called while you were gone.'  
  
'This morning?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'How much?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'How much will you pay me to go?'  
  
'Tristan, I cant force you, and I definitely wont pay you.'  
  
'I know, and okay I'll go.' He said reluctantly.  
  
'No money?'  
  
'No money.' He confirmed.  
  
'Good. What time is it?'  
  
'Two, why?' he asked looking at his watch.  
  
'I have to make a phone call.' She said walking into her bedroom and shutting the door. Tristan looked at the shut door confused but just shrugged it off. He went to the couch and noticed some books on the table that weren't there before. He picked on up and flipped through it. It looked like a diary. He turned to the beginning and looked at the top of the page. It was from 2001, when they were in ninth grade. He read it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
About a month ago as you know I started Chilton. Well remember that guy I told you about? Tristan? Well, I have a crush on him which you knew. He makes me so mad sometimes, but every time I see him I get really happy. Well my point is he asked me out today and I said yes. I'm so freaked out I mean it's Thursday!! Tomorrow I will no longer be single!! I know yes, he's a player, but if it means being with him then I'll do it!! Okay I have to go, but I'll write after my date. --Rory  
  
There was another one around that time.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He kissed me. It was a sweet and short good-night kiss but I think I've fallen for him. I know my entries are getting shorter and shorter, but I just don't have time anymore. My date was amazing!! We went to a mini golf place and him being like a pro helped me. He helped me hit the ball. He's so warm feeling. Wow, I sound like a boy deprived crazy teenage girl. Well I guess I kinda am. Mom wont be happy, but she will be. She's funny with that sometimes.  
  
It wasn't finished. The next one wasn't until two months later.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
If your mother goes against something so young, but you feel you're ready what do you do? Yes, I'm talking about the dirty. I think I'm ready to have sex. I know I'm only in ninth grade but, Tristan is different. Dean was someone who would always be my friend, we could never be more than that. My mom would flip if she knew I was thinking about sex. She had me at 16, so maybe she has a reason. I have to go; Tristan's taking me to a movie.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the last day of school!! I'm a sophomore and I'm gonna rule!! Plus, my boyfriend happens to be the most popular guy in the school, hence the death wishes. I'm going away to Florida for a week with my mom, but I'll be back.  
  
She didn't finish that one either. There was only one more entry, it was from around the middle of January.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The doctor told me I had a bad cough but it would go away soon. I'm starting to get better so I'm glad. He gave me medicine so my throat would be less irritated. They took a chest x-ray to make sure nothing was in there, well that wasn't supposed to be. The technician asked me if I was pregnant or if there was any possibility of it. It was one of the standard questions since I had started my cycle all ready. I told him there was always a possibility, I was joking of course. He understood that I was joking but he wanted to make sure I wasn't so I let him, no fuss. I wasn't worried, cause I knew I wasn't...that's where I was wrong. This was a month ago. That was the day I found out I was fifteen and pregnant. I'm writing this so, mom, if you ever read this you'll know where I am. I am going to North Carolina to Tristan. I am going to tell him that he is going to be a father, and hopefully he won't just leave me. Well, I guess I'd understand if he did, I mean, Rory Gilmore pregnant. Yea, even I can't believe it. I'm not going to get an abortion, I know that. Just the thought that you could erase or get rid of a life like that sends chills down my back. I don't know what Tristan would want but this is my choice. I just hope he stands by me. I must go, my flight leaves in an hour.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Rory Gilmore.  
  
It was the only entry that she signed. He took a deep breath and put it down, accidentally making letters fall out. They were still sealed and were addressed to Lorelai in stars Hollow, and the return address was from Rory but for an address was written, "No current address." He put them down and shook his head as Rory came out.  
  
'Hey, sorry about that. Whatcha doing?'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me you were In North Carolina?'  
  
'What how did you know that?' He pointed to the diaries on the table.  
  
'how much did you read?' she asked panic in her tone.  
  
'Only the one's about you becoming pregnant.'  
  
'Are you positive?' she asked trying to relax.  
  
'Yea, why?'  
  
'Oh, umm, well it's a diary.'  
  
'Right...so why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'I was only there for two days, and I couldn't ruin your future too.'  
  
'I'm sorry.' He said getting up and walking the short distance to her.  
  
'For what?'  
  
'For ruining your life.'  
  
'Oh Tristan, what I told Trinity about being happy with my choices was true. I do something I very much enjoy, and she's one of the things in my life that makes it better.'  
  
'I know, but without me, you woulda done something different...more demanding.'  
  
'I don't know about that Tristan. I was having trouble at Yale academically, I couldn't do it. Even without our daughter.'  
  
'Okay.' He said kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
'You wanna come and pick Trinity up?'  
  
'Sure.' He said smiling and following her out of the door. They drove to her camp and went back home so she could pack.  
  
I'll try and update soon...So I'll do my part, but you have to do your too!! 


	11. Beginning of a Truth

Title:Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/?  
  
(P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In eight years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
Dinner with Lorelai and the beginning of a truth:  
  
'Dad!!' Trinity yelled from her bedroom.  
  
'What?' he asked looking in. She had a towel wrapped around her body.  
  
'I ran out of you get me some from the laundry basket?' Tristan gave her an odd look and then went to find the basket. He found it and started to look through it. Rory came by in underwear and a bra and looked at confusedly.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked. He looked and then quickly turned around.  
  
'Just for the record, I don't mind if you or Trinity walk around here with barely anything on, but I will not talk to you like I'm one of the girls.' He said turning back to her and smirking. Rory laughed.  
  
'Okay, so what are you doing?'  
  
'Oh, umm Trinity wanted me to get her underwear.'  
  
'Trinity!! I put some in your pajama drawer!' Rory yelled.  
  
'Okay! Thanks.' She yelled back finding some.  
  
'See...all better.' Rory said pulling Tristan back to his feet.  
  
'So, please don't tell me that's what your wearing tonight?'  
  
'Well, I am but there's going to be extra clothes OVER this.' She said smiling. She lightly pushed and walked back to her room and then came back out seconds later putting on a thin summer dress and flip flops on. Tristan pulled her to him after she pulled the dress down on kissed her.  
  
'You know how this morning I thought we should wait?'  
  
'Yea?' she asked eyebrows raised.  
  
'Well that dress is too damn sexy for you.'  
  
'So you changed your mind?'  
  
'Oh yea.' He said exhaling a deep breath. Rory was smirking.  
  
'Okay. TRINITY!' Rory yelled turning away so she wouldn't deafen Tristan.  
  
'Coming.' Trinity came out with a sleeping bag, pillow, and a bag. In her empty hand she was carrying the stuffed animal Tristan had bought for her. He smiled.  
  
'Ready to go sweetie?' Rory asked.  
  
'Mhmm. So what are you and dad gonna do tonight?'  
  
'Well grandma wants to have dinner with us and then we'll be home the rest of the night.'  
  
'Okay. Don't worry, I wont disturb you.'  
  
'Oh, don't worry about us.' Tristan smiled and followed them out. They dropped her off at her friends house and then continued to Stars Hollow. Tristan pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. Rory turned to him before they got out.  
  
'Just try and be nice okay? If you show her what an amazing man you are maybe she'll lessen the threats a tad.'  
  
'Oh and what are they now?'  
  
'Slaughter you and then feed as meatballs as a treat to people in jail.'  
  
'Chop up my gorgeous face?' he asked feigning shock.  
  
'Oh shut up, just, well just be nice and no sexual innuendo's PLEASE!!'  
  
'But Rory your dress is too hot for that! I mean, one look at you and I can imagine just screwing you right now and right here.' he said smirking.  
  
'Well, that'll be your challenge.' She smirked back and then kissed him lightly before breaking it and getting out. Tristan followed suit. They went to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened soon after.  
  
'Hey Rory!!' Lorelai said hugging her daughter.  
  
'Tristan.'  
  
'Hello, Lorelai.' He said kindly.  
  
'You remembered to use my name and not Miss. Or Ms. Gilmore.'  
  
'Yea, well I know how much you despised it ten years ago, I figured you still felt the same way.'  
  
'You figured right although, now I am a grandmother, which I do believe is YOUR doing?'  
  
'Mom.' Rory groaned.  
  
'What? Just stating the facts. Oh yea, you wanna come in?' she asked backing away from the door. They both walked in.  
  
'So how are you two? How's trinity?'  
  
'We're good. Trinity is at a sleepover so she's having fun tonight.'  
  
'That's good. Ya know Tristan, I just wanna get this outta the way.'  
  
'Go ahead.'  
  
'Okay, Rory may have told you, but your definitely not in my top ten favorite people.'  
  
'I knew that...even back when we were dating.'  
  
'True, but after that night in the hospital and seeing you again after ten years, I really thought about it and I decided that I love Rory and Trinity with all of my heart and it would be easier for them if I at least gave you another chance to prove yourself.'  
  
'Prove myself?'  
  
'Okay, so not proveing yourself, but well, just giving you another chance.'  
  
'I really appreciate that. Thank you.'  
  
'Yea well, I trust Rory and if she sees something in you still after all this time, then maybe I should try to see it too.' Rory smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
'So mom, we gonna eat?'  
  
'Well I thought before we ate I would take you too the living room and grill Tristan with questions!'  
  
'Mom...'  
  
'No, babe, let your mom do what she needs to do.' He said reassuringly to Rory.  
  
'Brownie points for you!' Lorelai cheered walking into the living room and sitting on the coffee table. Rory and Tristan sat on the couch.  
  
'So how old are you?'  
  
'27?' he said with question in his tone.  
  
'I don't know...are you?'  
  
'Yea, yes I am.'  
  
'Good, Birthday?'  
  
'January 28th, 1986'  
  
'Parents?' Tristan looked down.  
  
'Mom...'  
  
'What? What did I do?'  
  
'Nothing, my parents aren't exactly parents though. I thought it would be nice to go to my house and say hello but they haven't been there for more than a month. I talked to one of my old maids and she told me she was glad to see me but it would be best if my parents didn't know I was back.'  
  
'Oh god...I'm sorry—'  
  
'NO, it's okay I don't want pity. I can tell you their names if you want.'  
  
'No, it's oka. I understand the feeling of Hartford Elite parents.'  
  
'Okay, so anything else?'  
  
'Siblings?'  
  
'None unless one of my parents' affairs resulted with a baby.'  
  
'Well that was brutally honest.'  
  
'It's the brutal truth.' He resonded.  
  
'Okay, here's my analysis: hair: Blonde, eyes: blue, height: about 6'1'', weight: about 170 pounds, style: preppy yet conservative and classic, personality: arrogant, and occasionally a jerk but has a sweet and caring side.' Lorelai said. Rory smiled, she was glad Tristan seemed comfortable.  
  
'Wow...how'd you do?' Tristan asked shocked at how accurate she was.  
  
'Gift. Makes someone easy to shop for.' She smiled. Rory laughed as she tapped her knee against his.  
  
'Okay, I think we're done here but just for the record, please state your full name.'  
  
'I feel like I'm testifying but, Tristan Anthony Dugrey.'  
  
'Good, let's eat.' Lorelai said waling to the kitchen. Rory smiled and kissed Tristan lightly on the lips when her mom left.  
  
'She's warming up to you.' She whispered.  
  
'I don't know about that.'  
  
'No, she only asked you five questions including the one about your parents.'  
  
'I still don't know.'  
  
'It doesn't matter. Maybe she'll buy you ice cream if you behave like a good boy.'  
  
'But if I'm bad will I still get a kiss?' he asked playfully.  
  
'We'll see.' Rory said grinning. She stood up pulling Tristan with her and lead him to the small kitchen. Lorelai was taking plastic plates and cups out of a bag. Two large pizza's were already sitting on the table. The two sat down.  
  
'Now, this is a new place. I waited for tonight to try them out. Sorry Rory you missed the delivery guy. I have to say thought it was fast service with a hot guy. Although you definitely got yourself a hot one anyway!'  
  
'Mom!' Rory blushed. They passed out the pizza and started to eat.  
  
'So mom...how's the inn?'  
  
'Oh ya know...Michel yelling at me with his French accent, Sookie making amazing meals while trying to keep the Inn from burning down, Luke bringing me flowers, Taylor making a fuss over nothing—'  
  
'Wait...what did you just say?' Rory asked cutting her off.  
  
'Taylor making a fuss? Oh yea know he's always—'  
  
'No, the thing before that.'  
  
'Oh, umm, look I was going to tell you—'  
  
'When did this happen?'  
  
'Oh, umm about two weeks ago.'  
  
'Wow, mom this is great!! You're both finally out of denial.'  
  
'So you're not mad?'  
  
'Well, I didn't tell you about Tristan over here so I think the slate is cleared.'  
  
'That's good. Thanks.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'So, I'm dating Luke, you two are dating also, right?'  
  
'Yup this is my boyfriend.' Rory said smiling.  
  
'Just be careful okay?'  
  
'I will mom.' Rory said a little fustrated.  
  
'Hey, it never hurt anyone to have a caring mother!'  
  
'I know, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Forgiven. So, Tristan you haven't talked much. Are you going to get or do you have a job?'  
  
'Well I don't and I was gonna get one right away but when I found out about Trinity, I decided it would be better to get to know her than to work.'  
  
'Family before work...I like that.'  
  
'Yea, well I probably know my father's company better than him. I hated that, my father never once played catch with me and I promised myself I would never do something like that to my kids. I have a girl so chances are it wont be catch, but maybe even bringing her to the mall or something.' He said shrugging.  
  
'The mall? Man, Rory's trained you well!!'  
  
'Well you taught her, therefore I learned from the best.'  
  
'You two are nauseating to watch!' Lorelai remarked watching the two flirt with there eyes. They laughed.  
  
'Oy.' Lorelai said standing up. 'How about some dessert?'  
  
'  
  
'yay!' Rory said happily.  
  
'Tristan, you like chocolate ice cream?'  
  
'Yea, sure.'  
  
'Good.' Lorelai opened the freezer and took out 3 one-pint containers of ice cream. She handed them out as well as a spoon for each of them. Rory anf Lorelai finished before Tristan.  
  
'Yummy.' Rory said patting her stomach.  
  
'Mhmmmm.' Lorelai said plopping her spoon noisily on the table.  
  
'Done.' He said.  
  
'Good, now what do ya wanna do?' Lorelai asked.  
  
'Well, I hate to say it but I'm kinda tired so maybe we could shecdule a movie night?'  
  
'Sure, sweetie. Do you wanna go so you can sleep?'  
  
'I don't know, I feel—'  
  
'No, don't worry about me. You go.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Don't be silly! I insist you go!'  
  
'Okay. I'll call you later okay?'  
  
'I'll be waiting. Love ya too.' She hugged Lorelai.  
  
'Okay, you go wait in the car, I wanna talk to your boyfriend here for a couple of minutes.  
  
'Be nice.' Rory said before leaving and walking to the car.  
  
'Okay she cant hear us now.' Tristan said turning to Lorelai.  
  
'Ever seen Jersey Girl?'  
  
'Yea with one of my younger cousins, why?'  
  
'Because I'm gonna quote something from that movie.'  
  
'Okay?' he asked confused.  
  
'What are you intentions towards my daughter?'  
  
'I, ummm, intentions?'  
  
'Ye, yea know why do you wanna be with her, and why her?'  
  
'It's not that I WANT to date someone necessarily, if I wasn't with Rory I would probably still be content, although I would probably be looking for her.'  
  
'Oh, and why her?'  
  
'I've always been in love with Rory. Ever since I met her 11 years ago. I also think she's an amazing individual. She's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful, and she knows what she wants from life. She may not always know what she needs, but she does know what she wants from life.'  
  
'You're not the first person to tell me these things. I need more.'  
  
'Okay, well she's not afraid of being disliked, and she's able to move on after a huge bump in her life.'  
  
'And when do you think this was?'  
  
'Well I wasn't here but I know my leaving didn't help.'  
  
'True, keep going.'  
  
'So the bump maybe at the time was bad but now is wonderful and that's me getting Rory pregnant.'  
  
'So you're admitting to it?'  
  
'I never didn't admit to it. I want to take charge for what I did, and take the responsibility of what happened as a result of it.'  
  
'You better not hurt her.'  
  
'Trinity? No, I love her to death.'  
  
'I meant Rory, but I'm glad you love Trinity. Now Rory?'  
  
'Even less of a chance. I love her also with all my heart and I wanna be there so she DOESN'T get hurt.'  
  
'Okay, before you leave I just want to tell you I am okay with you dating my daughter.'  
  
'You are?' he asked surprised.  
  
'Yea I am, just don't hurt her. She's been hurt to many times...Emotionally and physically. I see the way you look at her and I see how much you love her, but then I see the way she looks at you and it scares me. It scares me that she loves you so much that she's capable of getting her heart torn out.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Just treat her right.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
'Okay, bye Trisan.' Lorelai said smiling.  
  
'Bye Lorelai.' He said before leaving. She shut the door as he took the keys out of his pocket and he got in.  
  
'Hey.' She said. Her feet were bare and criss-crossed under her.  
  
'Hi.' He leaned over ad kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
  
'What was that for?' she asked smiling and weaving her hands through his.  
  
;I love you ore than anything Rory, and I want you to know that I would never hurt you.' Her smile fell and she took her hands back.  
  
'How much did she tell you?' she asked staring straight ahead.  
  
'Nothing, she just said you've been hurt before and she'd pretty much kill me if I did too.'  
  
'That's it? Okay.' She said relaxing and looking at him.  
  
'Rory, what happened?' he voice full or care and worry.  
  
'Can you please just drive?' she asked.  
  
'Sure.' He drove back to the apartment, made her a cup of coffeee and joined her on the couch sitting on the opposite end.  
  
'Sit in the chair if you wanna sit so far from me.' She said coldly.  
  
'I just thought—'  
  
'Well I don't.' He smiled and moved closer.  
  
'C'mere.' He said pulling her into his lap. They sat like that for a few minutes.  
  
'Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to tell me your story of military school and not coming home.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
More soon! 


	12. The Truth and a Talk

Title:Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!  
  
Pairings: Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory/?  
  
(P.S. Lindsay and Dean wont be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory...)  
  
Summary: In eight years things can change...in a year things can change...heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!  
  
Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
The Truth and a Talk:  
  
He told her the full story of how he wasn't able to come home for ten years. He finished.  
  
'I really wanted to come back but that meant risking you.'  
  
'Thanks for telling me.' She said running her hand through his soft tousled hair. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was somewhat scared.  
  
'Thanks for telling me the truth.' He kissed her forehead and a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
'Hey, hey, I'm here now. That's what matters.'  
  
'Tristan, I don't have a great past, or one that I'm extremely proud of.' She said wiping away her tears.  
  
'No one does.' He said comforting her.  
  
'Especially me.'  
  
'Care to elaborate?' he asked.  
  
'Tristan, most people don't give me a chance when they find out I have a 10 year old daughter.'  
  
'How are you not proud of her?'  
  
'I am proud of her but my choice in men has been quite appalling I must say.'  
  
'Why are you telling me all this?'  
  
'So that you know my past; my bad past and what an idiot I was.'  
  
'Rory, everyone has a past. One that makes them think they're idiots. So don't worry about it okay? I don't like part of my past, so I'm gonna keep it in the past.'  
  
'Okay.' She said getting up.  
  
'I'm gonna go to sleep.'  
  
'Okay, night.' He said also getting up.  
  
'See you in the morning.' She said disappearing into her room. She wished she told him but it didn't seem like it was the right time. She slowly got ready for bed and just lay there staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Tristan was lying on the couch also unable to sleep. He was thinking of everything Lorelai said to him that night in private. "She's been hurt. Both emotionally and physically." He glanced at the coffee table. She had out her journals away. He closed his eyes and stared at the inside of his eyelids. Finally sleep overpowered their bodies and they fell into a light sleep.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Good afternoon Mr. Dugrey. So nice of you to join us.' Mr. Medina said as Tristan walked in late to detention. He looked around. The regulars were there but he saw one face that he was surprised to see. Rory Gilmore was sitting in the corner ready. He went over to her, and she looked up. She smiled and stood up. She was very pregnant.  
  
'Hey.' She said and kissed him on the lips.  
  
'Hey beautiful.' He said back and taking a seat in the chair next to her.  
  
'Anyday now.' He said referring to her stomach. He put his hand forward to touch her stomach but she shrieked.  
  
'NO!!! Please don't hurt my baby!! Please—don't! Please don't hurt me!' she screamed and started to cry. That's when Tristan figured out it wasn't a dream.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Tristan listened for a minute—he heard whimpering and murmurs of "no's" and "please". Then she started to scream again.  
  
'Get away from me!! Help! Please...someone help!' Tristan jumped off the couch and ran to Rory's room and found her tossing and turning. She was having a severe night mare and tears were streaming down her face. He went over to her.  
  
'Rory, it's okay.' He said waking her up. She gasped for air and seeing Tristan she sat up quickly and held her until her cried settled down.  
  
'I'm sorry.' She mumbled.  
  
'For what?' he whispered back. She pulled out of his embrace.  
  
'When my mom said I'd been hurt did she say any specifics?'  
  
'No, she only said that you'd been hurt physically and emotionally.'  
  
'Don't you wanna know what she meant?'  
  
'Yea, but I didn't want to push you—'  
  
'No, it's okay. Thank you.'  
  
'Sure. Can you tell me now?'  
  
'I have too.'  
  
'No, you don't.'  
  
'Okay, so I need too. I need to talk to someone about it. I never really have. Everyone just knows what happened. They don't know nor asked for details...not even my mom.'  
  
'Everyone?'  
  
'Well not many people know, but those that do.'  
  
'Okay, go ahead.'  
  
'I started to date this guy, Zack, about four years ago. We never had sex with him but we came close to it several times. I thought I loved him, but now when I think about it, he was just someone to preoccupy me. Anyways, we did everything together and Trinity started to get really sad and depressed and then I started to get calls from teachers and parents saying that my daughter was not happy so I brought her to a psychologist—yea I know...how Hartford Elite parent like.'  
  
'But she's happy now, right?'  
  
'Yea, she hasn't been back for over 3 years. So I kept seeing Zack and he was a real sweetie most of the time but he started to get possessive and once he just hit me for now reason and then stormed out. He apologized and said I just really aggravated him. I forgave him and he was nice again. Trinity started to become more depressed and would often sleep at my moms house. When she slept here, I would often hear her murmur things to me like be careful. About a month later, Zack disappeared for a little and then all of a sudden he came over and I asked him where he went and he started to ask me stuff like why I was acting like his mother. Then he just started to question me, and then I didn't give him the answers he wanted so he just started to abuse me.I don't think there was any part of my body that wasn't touched. I stayed inside for a whole week. Only Trinity knew. I didn't see him for a week and by this time we'd been going out for a year. Well I was cooking dinner and ummm—' Rory's words were drowned out by her cries.  
  
'Shh, it's okay.' Tristan said rubbing her back.  
  
'And well he started to hurt Trinity and I told him he could do anything to me just not to hurt her so he shoved her and started to undress me. About five minutes later he was about to rape me when the police came. Somehow Trinity was able to call the police. They arrested him and I haven't heard anything since. Of course I don't have to tell you all the details but that night Trinity told me he was threatening her since we first started to go out. Then she showed me a scar on her back.'  
  
'I'm so sorry.'  
  
'It's not your fault. We're both over it. It was the past but about every once in a while like I've had this night mare I think twice in the past year which is good about him and him hurting us. Why do I have such bad luck with men? I'm amazed I found you.'  
  
'I'm amazed I found you too.'  
  
'I'm so glad I got that out. Trinity wouldn't understand it all. She would get to scared thinking about it. We both went to groups for a while. I think it really helped...knowing that we weren't the only ones in that situation. She even made a friend from one of the groups.'  
  
'Oh what's her name?'  
  
'It's a he, and his name is Michael. He's a sweet kid. His dad and I became friends too. Trinity may have mentioned him, but his name was Nick. We dated some before and after Zack.'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'We became to much like friends. It would be strange going on a date just the two of us. He's got an awesome girlfriend right now though. She'll be good for him. He was abused by his father, Nick, and Michael by his grandfather. God I don't know what I would do if my father hurt me like that.'  
  
'I do.'  
  
'What?' Rory asked confused.  
  
'My father would hit my mom. It never got as serious or close to that as you, but he would slap her across the face. He'd kick me in the ass a lot. It wasn't horrible, but many times I came to school with a sore butt.'  
  
'God, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Yea well, I got over it. He'd never severely hurt anyone...it would look really bad for him and his rep.'  
  
'Of course the repurtation.'  
  
'Isn't that what it's all about?' Tristan asked jokingly. Rory laughed and wiped away her tears.  
  
'Hey, I have a question.'  
  
'Shoot.'  
  
'When is your rent due?'  
  
'My rent?'  
  
'Yea, for your apartment.'  
  
'Oh umm, next month I believe...why?'  
  
'Come live here. There's plenty of space!'  
  
'Oh, I don't know...'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I uhh, because we've only been dating for like two months!'  
  
'It's been longer than that...okay maybe not, but why not? Trinity wants you're here. Everyday she asks when your coming over next.'  
  
'I'll think about it.'  
  
'Fine.' Rory said looking away.  
  
'Hey, even if we aren't living in the same place doesn't mean I wont do this.'  
  
'But if you do this and spend more time here, wouldn't your other apartment go to waste?'  
  
'I said I'd think about it.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Ror—'  
  
'No, it's okay. It's just, I've missed you SO much over the last ten years!'  
  
'I know and I have missed you so much too.'  
  
'I love you Tristan Dugrey!' Rory said pulling at his shirt.  
  
'I love you too, Rory Gilmore, but moving in together is...big.'  
  
'Then we'll make the step together.' Rory said coaxingly.  
  
'Maybe in the future, but not right now.' He said looking at her.  
  
'Just come over still, okay?' Rory asked hopefully.  
  
'Okay.' He said smiling and kissing her forehead.  
  
'Stay with me?' she asked meaning stay with her for the night. After hearing Rory's story he couldn't say no.  
  
'Sure, lay down.' She did what she was told and slid under the covers. Tristan slid down too and covered them with a blanket. He brought his arms around her protectively and they both fell asleep ready for a new day.  
  
Twelve chapters and counting!! Do I need a BETA? I know kinda late in the story huh...oh well. Let me know! OR, go to my profile page and read one of my other stories: For Ever, Eternity, or Candles and maybe help me write them? Lemme know!! I'm in need. Oh yea and please review! :) 


	13. We're All Sure

**Title:**Time

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!

**Pairings: **Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory?

(P.S. Lindsay and Dean won't be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory…)

**Summary: **In eight years things can change…in a year things can change…heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!

Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

'Rory?' Tristan whispered to Rory's sleeping figure the next morning.

'Mm?'

'Trinity is home, okay?'

'Mm.' She groaned. He wasn't sure whether that registered in her brain. He pulled the covers over her some more and quietly left the room. Trinity was standing on the balcony of the apartment letting the soft breeze lift her hair. He smiled and walked to join her. She turned at the sound of the door opening and saw Tristan join her.

'It's not much, but it's peaceful.' Trinity said. Tristan sat on one of the two chaise chairs and pointed for Trinity to sit too.

'Is everything okay?' she asked making herself comfortable.

'Your uh, your mom told me about Zach.' He said breathing deeply. Her breath caught in her throat.

'Oh.' She managed to get out.

'I know I haven't exactly been the best dad in the world since well you're ten and you've just met me, but I wont let anything happen to you or your mom. Okay?' She nodded mutely.

'I'd actually rather not talk about it right now.' She said softly. He nodded.

'Alright. Well you're mom had a rough night so let her sleep.' He said standing up. He opened the sliding door.

'Wait.' Trinity said quietly. He turned around.

'What did she tell you about me?'

'Umm that you went to a psychologist for awhile because you were getting really depressed, that he hurt you that one time and that he'd threatened you practically since day one.'

'She doesn't know everything. I never told her everything. I mean I couldn't, I saw how bad she was beaten up inside and I couldn't burden her with anything else.'

'Will you ever tell her?'

'Yea, I just want to wait a while.' He nodded.

'Well if you ever need to talk, you know my number and I come around a lot too.'

'So mom didn't talk to you about moving in?' Tristan looked at her confused asking her with his eyes how she knew that.

'She asked me if I wanted you to, and I do, so I asked her to ask you—if she was okay with it, and she was. We both want you to live with us.'

'So this wasn't just your mom's decision?'

'No, I'm the one who came up with the idea.' He nodded and looked down.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked her to do that.' Trinity apologized.

'No, it's okay, I just…I like the way things are with all of us and I don't want it to change.'

'Well I'm not happy, and mom isn't either. We want to see you more.' His eyes widened.

'I uhh…'

'Think about it, just don't leave her wondering too long. It doesn't feel good to not know what your boyfriend or girlfriend is thinking.' He nodded and kissed her hair. He sat down next to her again.

'Trinity I want to tell you something.' She nodded.

'No matter what happens, between your mom and I, I will always be here for you. That means whether it doesn't work out between us, or if I move in or if living arrangements stay the way they are, I will always be there. Okay?' she nodded again.

'Good, so I'm going to go see how your mom is doing. Can you watch TV or something?' She nodded and followed him inside. He continued to Rory's room and entered. Rory was shifting. He sat down next to her and waited for her eyes to slowly open. She smiled when she saw him.

'Hi.'

'Good morning beautiful.' He said softly. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. Her eyes opened in alarm.

'It's Saturday.' He said. She relaxed and breathed deeply.

'Trinity is watching TV, I think.' She nodded.

'I umm want to thank you for listening to me ramble and stuff last night.'

'Sure, I know what it feels like to finally tell someone something and it feels like you got a weight that you didn't even know you were carrying off your chest.' She nodded and then looked down at her hands.

'Are you okay?' he asked concerned.

'I shouldn't have asked you to move in last night.'

'What?'

'It was too fast, I shouldn't have—'

'You should have. It'll make us think about what we want from each other in the future. I'm actually kind of glad you asked me.'

'Oh, well okay then.' Rory said unsure.

'I talked to Trinity before and explained to her that I'll always be there no matter what happens between you and me. She seems to get it, so I'm going to consider this possibility of moving in.' Rory nodded.

'Good.' She said smiling and then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her against the bed so they were both lying down. Rory stared at Tristan in the eye.

'You're sure about this?" Tristan asked.

"I don't think I've ever been more serious in my life.' She said honestly. He gave her a smile and kissed her on the forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

**Long time, no update, huh? Sorry about that. IN MY WORLD has been transferred to my friend's very own account! Her pen name is slightly423psychotic. I think she just posted the 9th chapter so go check it out! Please review and as always, thank you! Kiki.**


	14. Dark Clouds

**Title:**Time

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!

**Pairings: **Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory?

(P.S. Lindsay and Dean won't be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory…)

**Summary: **In eight years things can change…in a year things can change…heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!

Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**_Dark Clouds:_**

Even though it was the middle of July, Trinity wasn't surprised when she found an envelope in the mail pile from the School District of Hartford Township. She continued to look through the mail, placing the specific piece to the side. There was an envelope addressed to her. She tore it open and saw it was an invitation to her friend, Callie's party. She was turning 10. Trinity smiled and put it on the refrigerator with a magnet.

"Hey Ann." Tristan said putting two grocery bags on the table. She looked up and smiled, fingering the school envelope.

"What ya got there?" She asked.

"Just some food so you and your mom don't starve. Did she leave for work yet?" Trinity nodded. He started to put away the groceries. "So I was thinking of going to the arcade today. You know, waste some money." Tristan said smiling. Trinity beamed and nodded excitedly. She placed the envelope down and stood up quickly accidentally knocking the chair behind her over. Tristan laughed at Trinity's face as she picked the chair up.

"So when are we leaving?" Tristan looked at his watch.

"When your dressed." He said pointing to her lamb printed pajamas. She smiled and ran off. Tristan smiled, shaking his head as he continued with the groceries. He finished and heard bouncing footsteps. He turned to see Trinity hopping down the hall in a hopscotch motion. He cocked his head.

"What in gods name are you doing?" he asked smirking. She smiled again and stood perfectly straight.

"Well, I was practicing." She said proudly. He gave her a confused look. "Just wait, you'll see." She promised him as she dragged him out the door. She followed her and about 20 minutes later, they pulled into a parking lot. Trinity practically skipped to the entrance. Tristan jogged to catch up with her and opened the door. They paid for a game card and made their way to the huge room of games. She pulled Tristan's hand towards the skeeball machines and swiped her card. The machine released 9 balls. Tristan stood behind her cheering her on.

"I suck at this." Trinity said after earning three 10-point balls. Tristan patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"It's not to hard, you just have to aim it and have the right amount of speed." He explained. She looked at him dubiously and handed him a ball. She moved over and watched him roll the ball carefully eyeing the hole. The ball fell gracefully into the 100 slot. Trinity looked at him in shock and motioned for him to keep going. He got two more 100's and then got her the rest 30's.

"Why are you so good at this?" She asked.

"Practice. I used to play this game for hours at a time." He explained smiling. She frowned. "Why don't you try another game?" she nodded and went over to a car racing game. She beat Tristan. After many failures at losing to the games, Dana was discouraged.

"Okay, we can go now." She said sadly. Tristan thought quickly.

"Hey, why don't you show me the thing you were practicing for? I'm sure you'll be great at that." She nodded enthusiastically and led him over to the game.

"Dance Dance Revolution Extreme?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded excitedly and slid her card through the swiper. She picked her game and started to jump on the designated arrows. Tristan watched in awe at how good she was. When the game was over, it yelled 'DDR Extreme'. She stepped off the platform catching her breath.

"I love that game with a passion. Mom got it for me on my birthday." She said now happy.

"When is your birthday?" he asked, slightly ashamed that he didn't know.

"May 14th." She said. He nodded. "When is yours?"

"October 5th." He said. She nodded. "So Ann, you ready to get out of here? Your mom should be home soon." Trinity nodded and followed him outside to his car. They arrived back to the apartment and saw the door slightly opened.

"Why's the door opened?" Trinity asked as the two approached it.

"I don't know, you closed it on your way out?" She nodded. Tristan knocked on the door putting Trinity slightly behind him. The door swung open as Trinity moved to the side out of sight leaning against the wall.

"Hi, can I help you?" a man asked. He was about 6' and he had dark brown hair, with light brown eyes. Tristan cocked his head.

"Yea, uhh I was looking for the owner of this apartment. I was supposed to walk her dog since she's busy with her…work." Tristan said.

"Oh, yea Rory's not in right now but—"

"You might fool him, but you don't fool me." Trinity said pushing Tristan over. The man's eyes went wide.

"Lucky for you, my mom isn't home." Trinity said holding the cell phone out of view.

"Sweetie, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yea, I know." She said giving him a fake smile.

"So Trinity, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Tristan. Tristan, this is Zack. We're a big fan of him." Trinity said biting her lip. Tristan didn't understand why she was so calm.

"Oh yea, I've heard about you…Rory told me about the things you guys…did together." Zack cocked his head and stared at Trinity menacingly.

"You didn't spill the beans did you?" he asked. Trinity shook her head wishing for the response to be quicker.

"Oh yea, Zack, you're spots been filled. Plus, you're an ass hole anyway. I mean the huge scar on my back, and my mother being severely abused—" Zack took a step towards her.

"Look bitch, " he said raising his hand to hit her. Tristan caught his hand.

"I'd watch it." Tristan growled. Zack looked into the hallway and saw the police officers. The pushed through and handcuffed him.

"Mr. Hardy, we weren't expecting to see you so soon." One of the officers said as they pushed him out. Tristan and Trinity walked into the apartment sighing.

"So that's Zach." Tristan said absentmindedly.

"Mom got a restraining order, so now he has to go back to jail for breaking it."

"So what happens now?"

"Court, trials, time lost for us, especially mom." Trinity said sadly.

"How were you so calm?" he asked.

"He doesn't like hysterical people. If I didn't talk back to him he wouldn't have hit me. Or tried too." Tristan shook his head and wrapped her arms around her. He picked her up and sat on the sofa with her lying down as the tears streaked her face.

"I can't deal with him again. What did we ever do to deserve this? Why is he such an evil person…" she was rambling, and neither of them noticed Rory walk in and listen to her speech.

"…and I mean it's good he's in jail, but if he found us again, then he can do it again, and oh my god—" Trinity said crying into his chest. He rubbed her back.

"Shhh, it's okay we'll figure something out.

"Zack was here wasn't he." They both looked up to see a shell-shocked Rory standing frozen. Trinity got up and walked over to her mom and hugged her tightly. Rory let the tears fall as Tristan got up and shut the door and hugged them both. Later on that night, after they had gotten Trinity to sleep, they were lying on Rory's bed.

"I'm scared Tristan." Rory admitted as she clung to him. He held her tightly against him and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here," he whispered into her hair.

"I need to leave." She said softly. Tristan gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"If he got out and was able to make it here after getting out of jail, then I can't be here. Trinity and I need to move." She whispered still recuperating from the news. Tristan continued to hold her tightly as she let the tears come again and put her to sleep. Tristan wasn't able to sleep as he listened the distressed breathing of the woman next to him. He knew what he needed to do.

**Wow, wasn't expecting that. Lol. I'm not sure what story I'm doing next, it might be this one though. Either this one or From War to Family but I'm kinda excited to write more of this one now that I'm in the mood again. I'll keep in touch. Please review and I'll write! -Kiki**


	15. All Together Now

**Title:**Time

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!

**Pairings: **Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory?

(P.S. Lindsay and Dean won't be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory…)

**Summary: **In eight years things can change…in a year things can change…heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!

Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**_All Together Now:_**

It was about a week later. Trinity was busy fingering the envelope she hadn't had a chance to open. Rory was doing better, but she still had a slight fear of him coming back. _To the parents of Trinity Dugrey_ was printed on the front of the envelope followed by her address. She sighed and held it up to light trying to see through but all she saw was a typed letter that she count read. Tristan walked into the living room watching her squint at the envelope.

"What's so fascinating about the envelope?" he asked. Trinity lowered it.

"In this envelope is contained everything for next year. What if I have the worst teacher? I mean everything is in here. My school supplies list, my teachers, my classes, the people in each class…everything!" Trinity said complaining. Tristan laughed and sat down next to her.

"So open it." He said.

"I can't. It's not addressed to me, and I'd feel weird opening it." She showed him the address label.

"Well, I'm one of your parents, I could open it for you." He suggested. Trinity thrust the letter at him. He chuckled and ripped it open thinking about how Rory that was. He carefully pulled the papers out and handed them to Trinity who eagerly searched through them.

"Language Arts with Mr. Cardens, not bad. Math with Ms. Wellis, awesome. Regular unknown." She read out loud but ended with confusion in her voice. She looked at Tristan. "I don't get it."

"They probably had a quick change and didn't have your teacher written in the letter before it was sent out." He explained. She nodded but frowned.

"That sucks." She said. Tristan laughed and rubbed her back. Rory exited out of her bedroom wearing a robe and slippers.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie." She said plopping into the chair across from them. Tristan stood and poured her a cup of coffee. He handed it to her.

"Here."

"Oh man, I could get used to this." She said smiling. He smiled and sat back down next to Trinity. Trinity stood up.

"I'm going to get changed." Trinity said, leaving to get her pajamas on. Tristan patted the seat next to him. Rory got up and sat down in Trinity's warm spot. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna do it." He said softly. She cocked her head.

"Do what?"

"Move in, if it's still an option."

"Of course it is. Are you serious?" she asked shocked.

"Yea." He said nodding. Rory shook her head.

"This is because of Zack, isn't it?" she asked moving away from him. He shook his head.

"No."

"You know, I can take care of myself. I did it before, so don't think you need to do this just because of Zack returning." She said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I know, Rory! Just the thing that happened made me realize how much I care about you. I mean, I almost called you my wife." He admitted softly. She started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. I just, _please_ don't do this to me if you're doing it because of Zack. If you need more time to think about it, then fine. I know how to take care of myself. I did it before."

"I know. But I love you, you know that and I've been thinking a lot about it anyway and I want to do it. If you and Trinity would still like me too."

"Of course we do." Rory breathed. He smiled and hugged her tightly before kissing her softly on the lips. He cupped her cheek and lightly rubbed the corner of her mouth. She kissed him back and moved back a little.

"Thank you." She said. Her eyes had pure happiness in them as she kissed him hard. He quickly kissed her back before pushing her away slightly.

"10 year old in the next room." He whispered, which made her smile. He hugged her. She rested her damp head on his chest moved to sit on his lap so she'd be more comfortable. Trinity entered the room wearing pajamas.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to take you guys up on your offer. I'm gonna move in." Tristan said. Trinity's eyes went wide before she ran over to him and hugged him hard. Since Rory was there, Trinity ended up hugging them both and sat down next to him resting her head on her mom's leg. They were all smiling widely when a bright flash went off.

"What the…?" Rory started looking around. Tristan looked down and saw Trinity smiling.

"Ann?"

"What? I figured if I left you two in here alone, I'd get a picture of you doing something. Looks like I put the timer on for too long." She explained.

"Hey, that's our first family picture." Rory said, it dawning on her. The smiles became bigger again. Tristan kissed Rory's lips and pulled her closely to him as Trinity snuggled closer to them. Tristan pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them all. He thought about how the next morning they would have the worst backaches, but right now it didn't matter. They were together now. In the end, that's more important then backaches.

**Almost finished. I liked this chapter! Did you? SO what do you think? For my next story, continue an already started one or get a whole new fresh idea? Please review. Thanks, Kiki.**


	16. No Nerd Here

**Title:**Time

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!

**Pairings: **Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory?

(P.S. Lindsay and Dean won't be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory…)

**Summary: **In eight years things can change…in a year things can change…heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!

Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**_No Nerd Here:_**

"I know you're upset, but you can't let this affect you! Your wife just told you she was pregnant! Why are you still on the phone with me?" Rory asked into the phone. She heard a mumble and click signaling he had hung up. Rory smiled and put the phone back in its charger.

"I can't bear it. Why can't school just be _over_?" Trinity complained plopping down next to Rory.

"Sweetie it hasn't even started." Rory said smiling.

"How did you make it through?"

"I liked school." Trinity had a look of disgust on her face.

"How?"

"I don't know, I've just always loved school." She said shrugging. Trinity shuddered and retied the drawstring on her shorts.

"What about you?" Trinity asked, the minute Tristan walked into the apartment.

"I love it." He said before cringing, "What are we talking about?" He shut the door and handed Rory the bag. She squealed and held it tightly. The two ignored her.

"Mom loved school. We were just talking about how school is a waste of time."

"I totally agree with you—" Rory shot him a look. "—**_But_**, to get a great education like your mom, you need to go to school." He finished frowning at Rory's glare.

"Who said I wanted an education? Friends are all I need in life." Trinity said confidently.

"Tristan!" Rory said bewildered. He grinned sheepishly.

"Umm, perhaps, I'll go set this up for you." He said nervously and took the new coffeepot and left for the kitchen.

"Don't listen to him okay?" Rory said. She nodded.

"Why?"

"Because your dad didn't like school, and he didn't even try to like it. Therefore, you can't ask or listen to him."

"Will he lie?"

"No, but I don't want you to get the wrong impression. School is a great thing."

"Yea if you're a nerd." Trinity mumbled and stood up. Rory's mouth dropped open as she watched Trinity walk to her room. Rory got up.

"She just called me a nerd!" Rory said still surprised. Tristan laughed and turned to her.

"You are a nerd." He said smiling. Rory hit his arm.

"That's mean! Just because I loved school does not mean I'm a nerd! Paris wasn't a nerd and she loved school too!" she said.

"True, but Paris doesn't carry around a book everywhere she goes like you do." He pointed out. Rory let out a whimper. "I still love you though." He said wrapping his arms around her. Rory pouted and scrunched up her forehead.

"She called me a nerd." Rory said shaking her head. Tristan laughed again and kissed her forehead.

"The world wont end, I promise."

"But she called me a nerd!"

xxxxxxxx

"She called you a nerd? HAHA, that's the funniest thing in the world!" Lorelai said laughing into the phone.

"It's not funny!"

"Uhh yea Honey, it is."

"Mom!" she whined.

"You are a nerd, so just accept the fact and move on."

"I'm a nerd." Rory said whining.

"You are."

"Hmmph. I'm gonna go."

"Okay, nerdie, Love you."

"Shut up."

"Bye."

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and stood up looking out the window. She thought about the apartment in the next town over that they would be moving to in just a short week. She felt a pair of arms surround her.

"How are you doing?" Tristan asked softly. She shrugged.

"Not so great." She admitted.

"Now that we're together, I wont let anything happen to you, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried." She said.

"Good. Now come on, we should go pack some." She nodded and allowed him to move her towards Trinity's room. There were already two packed boxes ready to be moved.

"How's it going in here?" Tristan asked as the two of them moved into her room.

"Packing needs to die." Trinity mumbled as she continued to shove more CD's into her already filled CD case. Rory and Tristan smiled.

"But you wanna move right?"

"Yea, I do. But this whole packing thing, is just…stupid."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a witch and I can't move your things with a wiggle of my nose."

"She's been watching Bewitched, hasn't she?" Trinity asked. Tristan nodded.

"You know it."

"So are you two going to help me or just stand there and watch me pack in misery?"

"Sarcastic one, isn't she?" Tristan commented smiling and started to help her. Rory started with the books on her shelf. The three of them packed up her room until there was nothing left but a dresser, a bed, and a few chairs.

**Not sure what's next, I just think and type. I'm going to be starting a new story so I'm going to ask for a BETA. If you're interested, email me. It will be a trory and the rest hasn't been thought of yet. Any ideas for what it could be, let me know! Thanks, Kiki.**


	17. Memories From Home

**Title:**Time

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!

**Pairings: **Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory?

(P.S. Lindsay and Dean won't be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory…)

**Summary: **In eight years things can change…in a year things can change…heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!

Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**_The Memories of Home:_**

They were done packing and the apartment seemed to empty. The TV was gone, there was no food, and furniture had just been picked up. It looked like they'd been robbed. The only thing that remained was the rolled up sleeping bags on the floor and the three suitcases lining the wall by the door.

They looked around once more, as if to take in everything they had missed and silently said their goodbyes to the small yet perfect apartment. There was no need to be sad, for they would be moving to a much safer, and apparently nicer place. But still, it used to be their home and leaving something that's comfortable it always hard no matter who you are.

Rory took a deep breath, "I'm going to miss this place." The others nodded in agreement. Although Tristan had only lived there for a month, he was still going to miss it.

"I hate Zack." Trinity said softly.

"Who doesn't?" Rory asked back with a slight frown on her face. Tristan gave the main room a once over again, and picked up two of the suitcases. Trinity turned around and picked up her suitcase and her sleeping bag. Rory stood there still.

"Why don't you head down?" Tristan said. Trinity nodded and left.

"What's going through your head, right now?" Tristan asked coming besides her.

"So much has happened here. It's been my hideout since you left. I always thought that as long as this place was still here, I would be independent."

Tristan gave her a confused look, "What?"

"I got this place when Trinity was about four. My mom and me were having some arguments on how to raise Trinity, so I moved out. In the end, my mom was proud of me, but soon after I went home. I kept this place. I would come here a lot and just sit and think. But now I wont have it anymore."

"But now you'll have a new place. And why do you need a hideout now? Trinity is almost grown and I'm here now to argue with." Tristan said smiling. Rory let a small smile grace her features.

"I'll tell you what, if you still miss this place, we can visit it." Rory's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Rory smiled and hugged him tightly then leaned up and kissed him silent thanking him. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Shall we be on our way?" She nodded and picked up other sleeping bags and followed Tristan out, looking once more and shutting the door. They arrived at the new building about fifteen minutes later. Their furniture was already there, and now they had to move it. Rory handed Trinity a piece of paper and a pen.

"Write down all the places you can think of that we have to tell that we changed our address." Trinity nodded and went to sit on the floor.

"What can I do?"

"Tristan, hmm…call Jess. Move furniture. I'm going to store to get food." Rory said picking up her wallet and car keys before leaving.

"By food, she means Pizza." Trinity said.

Tristan smiled, "Or Chinese." Trinity gave him a look.

"I've known her for a while. The Gilmore habits aren't to hard to follow once you've dated one." Trinity laughed and continued with her task. Tristan went to phone to get cracking on furniture, while Rory wandered into a Barnes and Nobles, checked her watch and sat down to read. _45 minutes, I have time_. She thought and got lost in the wonders of Dan Brown.

This one's almost done, and I will be doing a sequel. It'll be shorter I think, but I really wanted to do this one part. I don't know! I'm still looking for a BETA! If you reviewed and said you could do it, thank you! I'll be in touch. Please review. Thanks, Kiki.


	18. Sweet Date

**Title:**Time

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!

**Pairings: **Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory?

(P.S. Lindsay and Dean won't be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory…)

**Summary: **In eight years things can change…in a year things can change…heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!

Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Thanks to Jacklyn who beta'd this! It did help :0)

**_Sweet Date:_**

"Okay, three binders. Check. 14 pencils, Check. Scissors check. 2 Glue sticks check. Three notebooks check. Green, blue, and red reinforcements…oh check! Feminine Products, che—what?" Trinity asked bewildered. Rory blushed.

"Those are for me." Trinity rolled her eyes and searched the shopping list for any more school related items.

"So, what do you need to buy?" Trinity asked.

"Well you known how being a girl, you sometimes need certain things and…. don't they teach you about this stuff in school?"

"Not yet."

"If you pee blood, tell me. Now come on, let's get the rest of this stuff." Rory said walking ahead. Trinity raised an eyebrow and followed her to the aisle with hygiene products. Rory got what she needed and then searched the shampoo and conditioners.

"Can I help you, miss?" A sales clerk asked.

Rory whipped around. "Where the hell were you before? I didn't see you anywhere near me when I was in pain searching through every aisle looking for stupid multi colored reinforcements. And now when I'm at peace…again and looking, in peace, for my special brand of conditioner, you have the nerve to bug me?" The sales woman looked petrified.

"How about a 10 discount on today's purchase's?" she asked nervously.

"Pssh, I hardly call that a discount."

"15?"

"Deal. I'll see you around." Rory said smiling brightly while dropping a container into her cart, and pushing it away with Trinity trailing behind.

"What was that?"

Rory blushed, "What? I'm really in a bad mood. You'll understand when you pee blood." Trinity shook her head.

"All she wanted to do was help, and you go and bite her head off!"

"Nope, she's still got it." Rory said looking down the aisle at the woman. Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home so you can't embarrass me anymore." Trinity said pushing Rory into a line where she made a big deal about how the woman promised her 15 off. The person gave it to her, smiling nervously. They had just finished putting the groceries in the trunk when Tristan joined them, weighed down with home appliances.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked taking his keys out of his pocket. Rory and Trinity nodded and climbed into the car.

"So, how was your shopping experience?" Tristan asked.

Trinity snorted, "Mom was being a real 'tard today. She was yelling at people about how they didn't ask if she needed help when she actually needed it, but they asked her if they could help when she was in a peaceful state of mind. Really, how you ever dated at whack job like her is beyond me."

"I often think the same thing." Tristan said smiling.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here you know!"

"We can see you." Trinity said sweetly as the car was pulled out of the parking lot. They arrived to the apartment and Tristan started to put everything away as Trinity set the table and Rory went through the mail, and filled out "change of address" forms. He was down to the last bag. He put Trinity's binders in one pile, and pulled out the last item…tampons.

"Umm, Ror?" he asked a little jittery.

"Yea?" she asked not looking up.

"What should umm…what should, where should…where do you want me to put these." He finally got it out.

She looked up and shrugged nonchalantly, "The bathroom cabinet is fine."

He sighed, "That was sort of code for, you should take them and not let me worry about them," he said. Rory smiled.

"Just leave them here, sunshine, and I'll take care of it." Rory said sickeningly sweet. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Careful, or they won't stop rolling." She said standing up and grabbing the box and leaving. Trinity smirked.

"You know, you'll really enjoy living here. Stay longer and you might just see us singing into our hairbrushes too."

"You guys do that?"

"But of course!" she said gasping and then walking away, laughing. Rory was in the master bedroom wearing a flowy dress with a black choker and black flip-flops.

"You look pretty." Trinity said entering the bedroom. Rory turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, you think so?" she nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I was thinking of going out to eat with your dad? Maybe Dave could come over or something?"

Trinity smiled widely, "Leave then! Now!" Rory laughed.

"He'll be here in a few minutes." Trinity jumped up and down excitedly and followed her out of the room.

"Dad, guess what!"

He turned around, "What?"

"Dave is coming over tonight!"

He looked past her and focused on Rory, "I had no idea." He sent Rory a questioning look. She smiled.

"Well he is! I have to go find movies!" She ran back down the hall. Rory walked into the kitchen swirling the light dress around her legs.

"So why is Dave coming over?" he asked smirking.

"Because I felt like going out tonight. Just with you. I realized we haven't done that yet, and I wanted too."

He smirked even bigger, "Are you asking me on a date Miss. Gilmore?"

"No, I'm telling you, you are taking me on a date."

"And if I don't want to?"

"I dare you to say no." she challenged. He cocked his head.

His smirk went into a half smile, half smirk, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to take you out then, lady's orders." She nodded and allowed him to pull her towards him and kiss her softly on the lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her closer to his body. She moaned softly into his mouth as he bit down gently on her lower lip.

"So, where are we going?" He asked softly.

"The moon, the stars, and then Saturn. If we have enough time, I'll show you where men are from."

He cocked his head, "And where is that?"

"Jupiter, because you couldn't have been anymore stupider by asking _me_ where _I_ wanted to go. You're the guy, you have to pick."

Tristan thought for a minute, "I think I have just the place."

Rory smiled, "Am I dressed appropriately?" He nodded and picked up the store plastic bag and threw it in the trash.

"Are we going now?" She nodded. "Don't we have to wait for Dave?"

"Nope, guys I'm here. Rory, you look pretty, have fun you two." Dave said peeking into the kitchen before being dragged off by Trinity.

He stuck his hand out, "Shall we?" She nodded and walked out with him. They walked to a small restaurant called Little Lemon. He opened the door for her and they were seated. They ordered and there appetizer's were brought to them.

"Oh my god! This food is heavenly." Rory breathed as she savored every bite. He smiled and continued eating. Soon dinner was brought and Rory was in even more shock of how amazing the food was.

"Where did you find this place?"

"When I came back in the spring, my commander recommended this place to get a good bite to eat before finding you." Rory nodded and soon they were finished dinner too.

"So, you wanna take a walk or something?" Rory nodded and they stood up and left hand in hand. They walked towards the apartment, but when they got to it, they walked past it.

Rory turned to Tristan, "Thank you for the amazing dinner."

He smiled, "Of course and thank you for suggesting it." She smiled back and wrapped her arms around herself. He noticed and wrapped his arm around her bringing her to his warm body.

"We should do this more often." Rory said into his chest.

"Everyday." He said in agreement. She laughed.

"Why not just get married?" She asked jokingly. She felt his body tense up a little. He stopped walking and stared into her eyes.

"You want to?" he asked seriously.

She looked surprised, "What? I was kidding."

"Yea I know and I'm not necessarily asking you right now to marry me, but would you ever want to get married?"

"To you or in general?"

"Either."

"Well of course I wanna get married. If I married you, that would be a plus. So, yes, I do want to get married, just maybe it's a little too soon."

He nodded understandingly. "Me, too." He said sincerely and cupped her check with his hand as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled and allowed him to slowly descend upon her lips and catch her bottom lip between his teeth. He wrapped her arms around her tightly as she deepened the kiss and took her turn teasing him. They broke apart with twinkling eyes.

"So, wanna get married now?" He asked smiling.

She laughed, "You're such a goof!" She said kissing him softly. "We'll talk about this certain topic later. Right now, I don't want to have such a heavy discussion."

"Say no more." He said smiling widely as they started to walk again.

"We mine as well get married, I mean we practically are." Rory pointed out.

"Didn't we just—"

"And I love you and I _know_ you love me….so why not?" She finished. He laughed.

"Didn't you wanna leave this heavy discussion for another time?" He asked teasing her.

"Oh….yea." She frowned and continued to walk, "But it's such a lovely night to get engaged." She started again. Tristan stepped away from her so they weren't touching.

He shook his head smiling, "Marry me." He said smiling. Her jaw opened.

"But…I wasn't being serious!"

"But I am." He said digging into his pocket and handing her a ring box. She opened it and gasped.

"What? Who…when?" she asked in pure shock.

"I bought it when I came back. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew one day I was going to ask you to marry me regardless if you were with someone or not. This happened to work to my advantage though. So what do you say?"

"I umm…." She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. If it didn't happen tonight it would have happened later. I can promise you that." She nodded. "So please…marry me?"

She looked at the ring and bit her lip. She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. He smiled and kissed her gently allowing everything he felt for her spill through the kiss.

"God I love you." He said when she broke the kiss.

"Well it's a good thing that I love you too since we're _getting married!_" she said excitedly. They held hands smiling like idiots the rest of the way home. All in good time.

**One more chapter. At least that's what it looks like. Thank you all so much, and I'll do my standard "everyone who ever reviewed" list. Lol. Thanks and please review. Kiki.**


	19. Things Take Time

**Title:**Time

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Trinity and other unrecognizable people, although I surely wouldn't mind owning GG!

**Pairings: **Lane/Dave, Luke/Lorelai, Paris/Jess, Rory?

(P.S. Lindsay and Dean won't be in this story really. It'll mainly focus on Rory…)

**Summary: **In eight years things can change…in a year things can change…heck, in a single night things may change. Read to find out!

Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

**_Things Take Time:_**

Dave had left and it was just the three of them sitting down in an awkward silence. Trinity looked between Rory and Tristan trying to read their faces but all she got were clouded expressions. She started to tap her feet to help the silence go by, but all it did was make Rory place her hand on her knee and press down so she'd stop moving. She stopped fidgeting and bit her lip. Then she started to click her tongue.

"Can you please stop!" Rory begged. Trinity stopped and gave them both a look.

"Okay, as much fan as it is to sit in silence, what is going on? I mean you guys come home and you really haven't said a word since. Tell me something! Tell me a lie, just if you're not going to talk, lemme go do something else!" She whined.

"I know your dad and I really haven't spent that much time together, but—"

"But, you love each other and you've decided to get married. Aww man, _finally_!" Trinity interrupted and got off the couch. "So, that's it?" She didn't get a response, but instead got two shell-shocked faces. "Okay well, I'm gonna go read." She said and turned away and started to walk towards her room. Rory and Tristan stared at each other.

"Ann!" Tristan called. She turned around raising an eyebrow and slowly walked back towards them.

"Yea?"

"How did you know that?"

"It was so obvious, and plus, I saw dad had a ring and when you two left, it wasn't there so I figured that's what happened."

"So you knew…you knew that he was going to propose to me sometime…?"

She shrugged, "Yup. What? Don't act so surprised. It was practically inevitable."

"I just...are you okay with this?" Rory asked.

She nodded, "Mom, I've known you my whole life and I know you, and while I haven't known dad as long, he seems like one of the most honorable and nicest guys I've ever met. You deserve a break from those creeps, and dad's here. So, why not him? After all, now we can be a family. A real one." Tristan smiled and pulled her arm, so she sat on his lap and hugged her tightly. Rory smiled with tears in her eyes and allowed Trinity to pull her into the hug.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's a lot more…schoolish then it was last year." Trinity commented staring at the building avoiding the fact that anytime now, she'd have to actually enter the building.

"Trinity." Tristan said sternly.

"What? It's just…you know school and me are like oil and water. You just can't mix the two. We just repel each other." She said as she slowly started to walk backwards. "See, I have absolutely no control over the fact that I'm moving backwards." Rory burst out laughing.

"Hey Rory. Hi Trinity." They turned and saw Brax, Trinity's friend standing there.

"Oh, hey." Rory said. "So Brax, we're having a hard time getting Trinity actually into the school. Any ideas?"

"Umm, she can trade lunches with me?"

"Deal!" Trinity said smiling and started to walk forward towards the school.

"Ahem." She turned around and went back to her parents hugging them both and giving them both a kiss on the cheek. She then scampered to catch up with Brax and started to talk animatedly with him.

Rory turned to Tristan, "You know, I've made her lunch everyday except when she wants to buy. Now I find out she trades. No wonder she has different tastes for lunch then dinner." Tristan laughed and steered Rory back to the car.

"Look, I have to get to work, but I'll pick up Trinity?" Tristan asked stopping in front of Rory's work.

"Sure." She nodded and leaned over the console and kissed him briefly.

"Bye baby." He said smiling widely. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car, waved goodbye and headed for the building.

XXXXXXXX

The whole school was coming out of an assembly. It was a standard back to school thing about what changed and what didn't. Now the students were told to find their classroom to start the school day.

"So that's good, right?" Brax asked Trinity once inside the building

"Yea I mean, he seems like a really great guy and my mom trusts him enough to marry, so I should be happy."

"But _are_ you?"

"I don't know him."

"But…"

"Well I do, and I really love him but people change, you know? But on the other hand, she seems really happy around him so yea I am happy. I know that they'll be happy together." The boy nodded. He looked at the sheet his was holding and looked at the sign on the wall.

"Looks like this is it." He said, "176. Grade Five." He smiled weakly.

"God, I hope we have someone good this year." Brax nodded in complete agreement, but upon entering the classroom, they're smiles dropped and a look of dread and fear replaced it.

"Welcome back to school." She greeted them. They put fake smiles on and nodded walking to an empty seat and groaned as they plopped into their chairs. A bell rung and the teacher stood up writing her name on the chalkboard and facing the class again. She searched the room with pursed lips and stopped on two students.

"Looks like we have two new students. Welcome to grade five, I'm your teacher this year. My name is Mrs. Wright." She heard soft groaning from a desk and snapped her gaze to it.

"Miss Dugrey, would you like to share to the class what you find so unappealing?" Trinity breathed heavily and stood up.

"As a matter of fact, I would. May I came to front of the room or do you feel I'd be invading your personal space?" Mrs. Wright motioned for her to proceed. She slowly walked up to the front of the room.

"I live in the United States of America. Not only is this country a free country of speech where you may say anything you'd like. The Fifth Amendment clearly states that any person has the right to remain silent, so here I stand saying the following, and really I can't get in trouble. Mrs. Wright, you made last year hell for me and if you think you're going to get away with it this year, you might want to actually start packing your bags. Now I plead the fifth." And she walked back to her seat staring her teacher in the eye.

"Miss Dugrey, you may find your way to the principal's office now, and don't expect to come back to class unless you've adjusted your attitude." Trinity's mouth dropped open, before she closed it.

"Fine, then I want you to accompany me. You know, so I don't go somewhere else."

"Miss Dugrey." The class looked to the door to see the principal standing there with a firm look on his face. "I will be accompanying you, so come along."

"Or maybe I can." She mumbled. Trinity let a nervous laugh make its way through her mouth as she followed the principal silently to his office. There he reprimanded her saying that she should go to school in a respective manner and therefore she would not take the tone with a teacher. He then informed her, her mother would be picking her up and called her but no one answer. He then called another number and asked for them to come down to the school.

"Trinity, you do realize that getting into such trouble on the first day of school is frowned upon and you will be given a warning, but next time you won't get off so easily." They heard a man's voice ask where the principal's office was. Trinity turned towards the door and saw Tristan walk in, shaking his head and took a seat next to Trinity.

"Sir, I am sorry about this. Rory and I will have a talk with Trinity about her behavior today. She will return tomorrow with a better attitude."

"Very well then, it seems you have this under control. Good bye." Tristan nodded and shook the man's hand before escorting her out of the school. He got to the car and then turned to face her.

"You know, you really didn't need to go this far to not go to school today." He said shaking his head. She lowered her head. "You better be glad they couldn't get a hold of your mom or she'd have your neck."

"At least now she can yell at me in the comfort and privacy of our home." Trinity said cringing.

"Your mom is going to have a fit, lucky for you I can't exactly yell at you since I've done the same thing on one to many occasions, _which_ you shouldn't take me as a role model in school."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yea, I know. Come on; wanna see where your dad works?" Tristan smiled at her shrugging helplessly. She smiled brightly and nodded before going into the car.

XXXXXX

"I'm home!" Rory called shutting the door behind her and dropping her bag on the floor.

"Oh hey mom, look there's a piece of lint of the carpet, lemme throw it away." Trinity said nervously picking up a piece of lint on the floor and taking forever to throw it away. Tristan emerged from the kitchen and smiled walking over to her. He wrapped his arms her and kissed her gently.

"Why is she acting so strange?" Rory questioned.

"Trinity got into some trouble today."

"Trouble?" she asked concerned.

"She was sent home about an hour and a half after started."

Her eyes widened, "For what?"

"She took her teacher up on her offer to share with the class why she groaned. She then told her teacher that she hated her and she pleaded the fifth. You know the smartness and smartass combination seem to be slightly inconvenient when it comes to school."

"So what happened?"

"The principal called me and I picked her and brought her to work with me. What else was I supposed to do? The school sent her home." He said shrugging.

"But on the first day? Tristan this can't happen." He let go of her and nodded towards the kitchen where Trinity was residing at the moment. Rory breathed deeply and headed towards the kitchen with Tristan following.

"So Trinity, I hear about your episode today. You know your father and I have to work and we need to be there so when you pull stupid stunts, which you won't do anymore, or you'll inhabit our abilities to perform our jobs."

"But I just found I had Mrs. Wright again!" Trinity said softly. "I just I can't stand her. I mean I can deal with her hating me, but when she questions you guys and she doubts you…I can't deal with that. She shouldn't have the right to get away with that, and I'm going to make sure she doesn't." Rory and Tristan looked at each other.

Rory sighed and kneeled in front of Trinity, "I understand okay? I had a teacher who picked on this poor boy just because he was staring at a girls ear. She embarrassed him in front of the whole class, but we as the students can't really do anything about it. School is like a hierarchy. The lowest rank is the students. They get no say in anything. Then comes the maintenance staff or the parents. Depending on where it is and who it is. Then comes the teachers and the principle or head and then the top is the school board. We have probably as much say about her as you do. What your father and I can do though, is have a talk with your principle about her, and if it doesn't work then maybe we can get to the board, okay?" Trinity nodded understandingly.

"I'm sorry, I just…last year she practically called you a liar and…yea." She said apologetically.

"I know, and I'll let you go this time, but you have to try harder." Trinity nodded, "And you really do have Mrs. Wright?" Rory asked frowning.

"Unfortunately."

"Okay, try to get on her good side and if that doesn't work, just make sure you do really well. Remember this year you're going to apply to Chilton's middle school." She nodded again. "Okay, how about we go out and get some dinner."

"Thank you." Trinity said hugging her. As Trinity ran to get her shoes, Rory stood up and turned to Tristan.

"You fool." She said to him.

"Fool? What?"

"She didn't get that gene from me!" She said smiling. He smiled guiltily.

"You know when I picked her up, I felt like the tables were turned on me. It felt so weird to be in the _other_ position, I was so used to the other one."

Rory smiled, "You better make sure she doesn't end up like a 16 year old Trista."

"You mean Tristan…"

"No, you're a male, Trinity is a female. There fore she better not end up like a 16 year old Trista."

"But you're her mom, I'm not sure if that would happen."

"Oh trust me, I saw you in her since the day she was born. I don't doubt she'll take after you in many things."

He shrugged, "But other then the school thing I didn't get into a lot of other trouble."

"That's why I haven't seen you for 10 years. Oh okay, sure." Rory said smiling and rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm sorry about that, and I know I can never take what happened back, but—"

"But you're here now, so make well with your daughter. Don't let her make the same stupid mistake's you did…like stare at my ear for a whole period."

"Oh yea, nice weaving of the story there." He said smirking.

"Oh the things I do because you don't." she said grinning.

"Food?" he suggested and when she nodded followed her out where they found Trinity and left for the restaurant.

XXXXXXXX

"Here comes the bride all dressed in blue…why? Because it matches her eyes! Duhhhhhhhh…." Lorelai's voice rang through the apartment. "So sweets, call me, because we NEED to talk details here! I'm driving myself insane, are we doing big? Small? Purple? Pink? Lima green? Eww, scratch that last one. Okay so you know the number. Love ya all."

"So Tristan what do you think for our wedding color? Lima green?" she asked after listening to the messages. They had just come back from dinner.

"Puke orange would look so much better." Trinity chimed in. They both gave her a look. "Or not."

"You guys wanna do a movie night?" Tristan asked. They two girls nodded eagerly and sat down on the sofa as they scrolled through movie choices on the TV. Trinity wanted _the Notebook_, Rory of course wanted _Willy Wonka_ and the _Chocolate Factory_, and Tristan wanted _Sin City_. _Sin City_ was ruled out immediately, and finally _The Notebook_ won, must to Tristan's dismay. They started to watch it but none of them could really concentrate on the movie playing in front of them.

Trinity lowered the volume and paused the movie. She walked over to her two parents and hugged them tightly, then wedged herself between the two of them. They looked at her questioningly, "I don't care that you're a lot younger then all the other parents, but I do care that we haven't been a family up until now, really. I know this is weird to be saying now, but I've been thinking a lot about it. Mom, I'm sorry I got into trouble today and dad, I'm sorry you never really knew about me. I am happy though that we're together. Also, I know things take time and you probably don't know yet, but have you ever thought about having more kids?" Rory spit out the coffee she was drinking and looked at her. Tristan seemed as surprised as Rory.

"Well we haven't really talked about it." Rory said.

"I just, don't let me get in the way of your plans okay? You two deserve this so much and if you're holding back on anything, then I don't want you two to get married even though I think you should."

Tristan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know you don't want us to hold back but whatever we do, we have to take you into consideration. Otherwise we wouldn't be parents, you understand that, right?" She nodded.

Rory added, "Also I'm not sure where this sudden topic came from, but we want your opinion okay? I'm not saying that your sudden question about kids is going to provoke anything, but we're here for you always…even if we do have another baby." Rory said calmly, but inside she was stressing out. She caught Tristan's gaze and saw his smile, which was filled with so much more then happiness and amusement.

"Thank you." Trinity said quietly.

"For what?"

"For being my parents. I don't think I'd want any other parents…and I mean that." Rory beamed and rubbed her back as Trinity leaned her head against Tristan's arm.

"We're proud to be your parents." Tristan said soothingly as they all sat there, knowing that movie nights and family traditions would be exactly like this and more of them were to come. Just maybe there'd be four people instead of three, and there'd probably be some rings. Everything takes time, but if you're willing to wait, you never know what surprises and gifts you'll get.

Well it's finished. I'm sure if I liked that ending, but if you guys don't I'll try and fix it. Thank you everyone for being such an amazing help and staying with from the very beginning, which seems like forever and a day ago. Thank all again and happy holidays. :0) Love always, Kiki.

And now my special list.

Abby

Alenor

Alexus

amrig

Ange

Angelica

bbwholly1981

bella

BellaAmore

controversy-queen

cosmopolitan

dork47

dork1147

eva

forsolong

frackandbonechick

freefalling08

frooti

Gilmore86

Gilmorefan31

Graga Serrs

IloveJoeL.

I-sometimes-cry

Jacklyn / Skellington Theory 

K

KarahBella

KeitaWolf

Kiki

kimmie

Kylie1403

LHTDfan

Lissygurl

lifehurts

mamashirl

mar0506

melissa

michelle22

OMARION

OTHlover04

P

Pearls24

piper-h-99

Poohdog

Randomx100

riotgirllina

Romi

sailorclen

SamiJo

shrtscrqt

smile1

sooty7sweep

StreetRacinChiki

sugary sweet and sour

Sweetestdream2182

tamara

Tickle582

Tina

u know who it is


End file.
